Fantasía
by Malale
Summary: [Universo Alterno]- Un mal amenaza el mundo de Zafiro y solo un un mago renegado, una princesa antiprotocolaria, un príncipe deslenguado, una hada anarquista, un pícaro ladrón y una criada podran salvar a los Cuatro Reinos. (ShinRan, HeiKazu y KaiAok)
1. Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano lugar

_Nop__. Detective Conan y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. La verdad es que en Japón vive un tipo conocido como Gosho Aoyama y es fue el que lo creo, así que ir a comprar los derechos de autor a él. ( ¡Y me prestáis a Heiji, Shinichi y Kid, por favor!)_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Universo alternativo. Todo personaje fuera de su orbita habitual es totalmente aposta._

**Capítulo 1:** **Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano lugar…**

Paseaba por el castillo con prisas. Estaba segura de haber oído la puerta levadiza abrirse. Su largo cabello oscuro se movía al compás de su caminar. No pudo aguantar las ganas y, perdiendo toda compostura, se arremangó los dobles de su vestido de seda azul y corrió todo el camino que le quedaba, manteniendo el precario equilibrio que le proporcionaba sus zapatos de tela con esa alto e incomodo tacón.

Cuando salió al patio del palacio, vio como él bajaba de su caballo. Llevaba un pantalón ancho, botas y una ligera armadura, que solo le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho. Su espada colgaba en su vaina, como siempre.

-¡¡Heiji!!- Gritó emocionada. El muchacho tuvo el tiempo justo para girarse y agarrarla, puesto que se le había tirado encima literalmente.

-Vamos, Ran. Tranquilízate un poco. Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-¡4 meses!. ¡¿Te parece poco?!

-Perdona- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Pero tenía que atender unos asuntos.

-Si, ya sé, ya sé- Dijo ella burlona mientras agarraba el brazo que él le ofrecía y se dirigían al interior –El príncipe de Oeste está siempre muy ocupado.

-¿Noto cierto tono de reproche, princesita del Reino del Sur?

Ella le saco la lengua. Después ambos  se pusieron a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Y como es que hoy llevas un vestido?. ¿Quien se ha tenido que morir?.

-Muy gracioso. Mamá ha insistido, como venias de visita. Pero a cambio la convencí para que me dejara  entrenar con el cayado en vez de dar mis clases de latín hoy.

-La Reina Eri debe de estar ya muy desesperada contigo.

-A diferencia de mi padre, ella aun no se da cuenta de que yo no voy a hacer lo típico de una princesa solo por que sí. Y tienen muchas discusiones por culpa de eso.

-El Rey Kogoro siempre te ha mimado bastante. ¡Así has salido!

-¡¡Ah, pero como te atreves!!- Gritó Ran, para luego perseguirlo para darle una buena paliza.

El gran árbol escondía una casa tallada en sus raíces. Una casa que conocía muy bien.

La chica se acerco aun más al tronco, hasta que apoyó la frente contra la madera y sonrió. La sombra del gigantesco ser la cubría totalmente.

Vestía un pantalón no muy ajustado que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa que se abotonaba a un lado, con mangas cortas y ligeramente acampanadas. Todo en colores amarillos con detalles en morado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, adornada con un par de margaritas.

Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces. Levanto la vista y se dirigió a la ventana tallada en la raíz más grande. La abrió y salto por ella.

Sus pies, enfundados en unas zapatillas de suela blanda, no hicieron ningún ruido. Bajó con el mismo sigilo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una inmensa habitación. La luz solar entraba a parciales por unas cristaleras dispersas en el techo. Las mesas estaban repletas de todo tipo sustancias, plantas, alfeñiques y varios objetos de cristal que no estaba segura de que servían, a parte de destilar. Las estanterías estaban a rebosar de libros, pergaminos y mapas de todo el mundo de Zafiro.

Y él se encontraba al final, dándole la espalda. Llevaba unos pantalones grises verdosos y encima una túnica azul marino, rajada por ambos lados, con runas grabadas en los filos y en los puños. Parecía muy concentrado en aplastar unas hojas de mandrágora. Seguramente ni la había visto. Estupendo.

Se acerco por detrás, dispuesta apegarle un buen susto, cuando…

-Hola, Kazuha- Saludó sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

-¡Oh, ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?!- Preguntó molesta. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Él la miró a los ojos celestes y sonrió con prepotencia.

-Soy yo, Kazuha el…

-…mejor mago del Reino de Zafiro, Shinichi.- Terminó ella. –Si, me conozco tu discursito.

-Es que eres a la única persona que veo para decírselo –Comentó burlón para luego añadir- aunque el calificativo de persona no se si debería dártelo.- Ella lo miró furibunda.

-Pero esta vez ni siquiera he volado para no hacer ruido.- Gruñó. Acto seguido se elevó en el aire para mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo. Al instante un ligero sonido a cascabeles llegaron a los oídos del chico -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó.

-Termino la poción que me pediste para la vieja Emi- Contestó mientras vertía las hojas a un caldero pequeño, que estaba al fuego. Al instante el líquido se volvió lila. –Muy bien. Ya solo queda una cosa. ¿Te importaría ponerte bajo uno de los rayos de sol?

-Por supuesto- Contestó ella. Ya había hecho eso antes.

Cuando la clara luz se poso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, sus alas se hicieron visibles. Era como si infinitos rayos de todos los colores inimaginables se entretejieran en la espalda de la chica con forma de alas de mariposa.

Aunque Shinichi había visto las alas de su amiga infinidad de veces, le seguía pareciendo fascinante e impresionante.

Por lo que le había explicado Kazuha, las alas de las hadas eran como el alma de esta exteriorizada. Se podían ver y oír, pero no tocar ni oler. Además, era una clara señalización del estado de salud del hada. Si eran muy brillantes, transparentes y de muchos colores demostraba que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas. Si eran opacas, grises y sin brillo, daba a entender que el hada estaba enferma o bastante anciana.

Shinichi acercó el líquido, para que la luz que traspasaba las alas de Kazuha lo bañara completamente. La poción brillo y se volvió de un blanco plateado.

-Bueno, ya esta. Espero que esto alivie a la vieja Emi.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte un favor- Dijo él, medio en broma, medio en serio.- Eres mi amiga.

-Tu única amiga.- Recalcó pretenciosa. Shinichi le mandó una mirada furibunda mientras vertía la medicina en un tarrito de cristal tallado.

Entonces Kazuha sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si le hubieran clavado una aguja en el corazón. Duró solo un segundo, pero fue tan insoportable que se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Kazuha, ¿qué pasa?!- Preguntó el chico asustado, inclinándose junto a ella. Durante un momento, las  alas de la chica habían perdido su brillo y sus colores.

-Lo siento, pero la pócima ya no es necesaria- Murmuró, con la vista fija en el suelo. Una lágrima solitaria surcó su mejilla. –Emi ha muerto.

_NdA__: Hola, ¿que tal?. ¿Les ha gustado?. Espero que sí, porque es una historia que llevo planeada desde hace mucho y me gusta. Dentro de poco saldrán todos los personajes de Conan. _

_Esta historia surgió después de ver un fanart de una pagina de Detective Conan japonesa (ahora mismo no recuerdo cual, pero tiene unos dibujos preciosos. Si alguien quiere visitarla que me lo diga y le busco la dirección). En el salía Kazuha de Hada y Heiji de Guerrero. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió. Los papeles de mago y princesa se los di a Ran y a Shinichi por que creo que les pega bastante. _

_Bueno, dejo de enrollarme. ¡¡Hasta otra!! _


	2. La amenaza inexistente

_Pues como dije en el capítulo uno, Detective Conan no me pertenece. Y teniendo en cuenta mi escasa economía, creo que jamás lograre comprarlo U-U._

**Capítulo 2:**** La amenaza inexistente.**

Su estomago gruñía horrores. Tenía hambre. Muchísima hambre. Lo último que había probado eran dos hogazas de pan. ¡Y de eso hacía casi veinticuatro horas!.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de comer tres veces al día. No, ni hablar. Tenía que ahorrar. Solo podía gastar lo justo para no morir de inanición. Ya faltaba poco para conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba.

Sentado en el suelo del callejón que daba a la calle principal empezó a hacer cálculos mentales. Tenía 800 monedas de oro. ¡Solo le faltaban 200 y llegaría a las mil!. Repasó mentalmente los números. Doscientas monedas se conseguirían, mas o menos, y con un poco de suerte en… cien atracos. Y al día mas o menos atracaba siete veces… cien entre siete… ¡mas de dos semanas!. Dentro de dos semanas conseguiría todo el dinero. Después de meses de duro trabajo y de pasar hambre, lo lograría.

Por fin la rescataría. Suspiró. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, ella no… Pasó su mano por su despeinado cabello en un gesto de impotencia.

Decidió irse ya. Estaba oscureciendo y había quedado en verla esa noche. Se levanto y con mucho sigilo se encamino por las oscuras calles. Camuflándose entre las sombreas como si fuera una mas. No por nada era el mejor ladrón de Zafiro.

ººººººº

Heiji suspiró. Las asambleas del consejo eran taaann aburridas. Sobre todo si los que se reunían eran dos consejos. ¡El doble de ancianos de ideas retrogradas con sus sermones que duraban horas y horas!.

Miró hacía la derecha. Ran, sentada a su lado, parecía expectante de que empezara el congreso. Era la primera vez que le permitían asistir a uno, encima de tanta envergadura. ¡Se iba a llevar un chasco, la pobre!.

Cuando ya todos los ancianos consejeros se sentaron, el rey Kogoro tomo la palabra.

-Señores. Les hemos hecho llamar por que hemos descubierto un asunto que nos alarma tanto al Rey del Reino del Oeste como a mí. Como representante de su feudo esta entre nosotros el príncipe Heiji- El muchacho hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.- El asunto que nos preocupa puede parecer absurdo a algunos de ustedes. Y otros creerán que son solo leyendas sin fundamento. Por favor, Consejero Megure, proceda.

El hombre de bigote abrió una pequeña arca que tenía en sus manos y saco un cristal ovalado del tamaño de un puño. Murmuró unas palabras mágicas y el vidrio se elevó hasta quedar en medio de la mesa. Entonces brillo y un rayo de luz salió de su interior, proyectando unas imágenes holográficas. Eran imágenes del Océano del Fin.

-No veo nada extraño- Comentó el mago Takagi, el más joven de los consejeros ahí reunidos.

-A simple vista no, pero si nos fijamos bien veremos una sombra negra en el horizonte.

-¿Nos ha convocado por un nubarrón en el cielo?- Preguntó impertinente Heiji. Tenía bastante confianza con el Rey.

-Si te fijaras bien, niñito, verías que esa mancha en el horizonte no se mueve ni un ápice a pesar de que sopla un viento que SÍ mueve el resto de las nubes- El Rey también tenía bastante confianza con el príncipe.

-Pero hay más- Interrumpió el Consejero Megure.- Enviamos una pequeña patrulla para investigar ese suceso. Nos ha comunicado que mucha de la fauna del mar esta muriendo y que la mancha se hace cada vez más extensa.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó algo cohibida Ran.

-Ahora mismo no estamos seguros. Pero la última vez que se reunieron tales características fueron hace dos mil años. Cuando surgió Daemonium.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara de horror antes las palabras del soberano y algunos empezaron a cuchichear entre si. Bueno, todos no...

-¿Qué es Daemonium?.- Preguntó Heiji extrañado. Todos se quedaron viéndolo con espanto.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que hacías tú en clase de historia?!- Preguntó sorprendida Ran

"Novillos"- Pensó el aludido.

-Veras- Empezó a explicarles su amiga -Hace más de dos mil años los cuatro reinos estaban enzarzados en cruentas guerras por la lucha de territorios. Habían muerto muchas personas y criaturas mágicas en las batallas, por lo que el nivel de magia blanca decayó notablemente. Un Hechicero negro sediento de poder quería dominar todo Zafiro y para ello reunió todo el odio y rencor del abatido mundo para crear un ente que lo llevara a la victoria. Pero esa criatura resulto demasiado poderosa para poder controlarla y termino devorándolo. La sombra negra que era la criatura cubrió todo el mundo, destruyendo a las personas, los animales y la vida en general. Hasta que un hechicero perteneciente al Reino del Este logro derrotar a la criatura, aunque se ignora como lo hizo, sellándola en el Océano del Fin. Los soberanos de aquella época comprendieron que fue su maldad lo que provoco el desastre y entablaron la paz. Desde entonces los cuatro reinos han estado en paz y nunca han tenido una trifulca.

-Oh, vaya. Así que ese ente era Daimonium.

-Exacto. Aunque muchos creen que es una leyenda, nosotros estamos convencidos de que pasó de verdad.-Dijo el Rey.

-¿Y que vamos hacer?- Preguntó la hechicera Miwako –No estamos seguros de que sea en realidad una amenaza. No podemos dar la voz de alarma.

-Pero si ese Daemonium es tan malo no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a que este encima de nuestras narices para planear como eliminarlo.-Replicó Heiji.

-Hay algo que me preocupa- Dijo Ran –El sello que mantenía encerrado a Daimoniun no podía ser abierto desde dentro. Es decir… que algo o alguien lo esta ayudando. Y tiene que dominar la magia perfectamente para romper un hechizo tan poderoso.

La sala se quedo en sumo silenció. Por fin, el Consejero Megure tomo la palabra.

-Investigaremos la forma de cómo vencer a tan temible enemigo con todas las precauciones posibles para que nadie resulte herido. Avisaremos a los Reinos del Este y del Norte.

-Pero creo que no nos harán mucho caso. Les pedimos que asistieran a esta reunión junto a su consejo de magos y se negaron, aludiendo que era una perdida de tiempo y que Daemonium era solo una leyenda sin sentido- Suspiró Kogoro.

-¿Y por que no acudimos a los descendientes de ese hechicero que derrotó al demonio esa vez?- Preguntó Heiji. Enseguida vio que fue una mala idea, por que todos los magos pusieron cara agria.

-La ultima descendiente de ese hombre fue quemada viva hace once años por el Congreso del Reino del Este, acusada de practicar la magia negra y asesinar al Rey Yusaku con ella para tomar el control del país.

-¡¿Qué?!

ººººººº

El muchacho saltó el muro de forma limpia y cruzó los jardines de la inmensa mansión a toda felicidad, no siendo captado por los perros. Tenía cierta costumbre, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se dirigió a la entrada trasera y buscó por el suelo de rodillas esa diminuta ventana ovalada con rejas. Sabía que hay eran donde dormían las sirvientas de la casa. Un lugar infrahumano, poco ventilado y demasiado pequeño para más de cincuenta chicas.

Silbó suavemente tres veces y esperó. Enseguida unas pequeñas manos se sujetaron a las rejas y escucho como unos pies usaban la pared para escalar. Dos grandes ojos azules se asomaron por el hueco en la pared y él noto como se aceleraba su corazón.

-Aoko- Susurr

-¡Kaito!.- Gritó ella emocionada. –Por fin has llegado. Estaba preocupada. Un día te podrían pillar. ¡Y te colgarían en la plaza!

-Sshhh, no te preocupes. No me pillaran. ¡Soy el mejor!- Dijo socarronamente. Ella lo miró divertida. Aunque estuvieran en el mismo infierno él siempre le hacía sonreír. De una forma o otra.

-Tengo una excelente noticia que darte. ¡Ya tengo 800 monedas!. Dentro de poco conseguiré todo el dinero para comprarte y sacarte de aquí. ¡Ya lo veras, Aoko!.

-Ten cuidado, Kaito- Dijo preocupada –Estas pasando los límites de la precaución. Puedes tener problemas.

-Nah- Mintió. Si que los tenía. No solo las autoridades intentaban atraparlo. Algunos ladrones y bandas empezaban creer que el joven intentaba meterse en sus territorios. Si se enfadaran terminaría con el cuello rajado en algún callejón- Y tú, ¿cómo estas? -La chica desvió la mirada.

-Pues… Bien, bien- Él la cogió por el mentón, obligándola a mirarle

-Aoko, no sabes disimular. Te dije que me contaras todo lo que te pasara.

-¡Pero si no me ha pasado nada!… aun- La ceja de Kaito se crispo

-¿Aun?- Repiti

-Bueno… es una tontería. Serán paranoias mías. Hice lo que tú me dijiste. Intente no llamar para nada la atención. Vamos, si hasta algunas de mis compañeras no saben mi nombre.

-Al grano- Pidió amablemente

-Es que me parece que… que el Conde Vodka me ha mirado un par de veces con malos ojos. Muchas veces hace llamar a alguna criada a sus habitación para… ya sabes- Se puso roja.

"Espera… espera un momento. Ella esta insinuando que ese viejo verde la tiene en el punto de mira para… para… **¡Lo mato!**"

-Pero puede que me lo haya imaginado. Tú no te preocupes.

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe?!. Ese cerdo podría forzarte si se le da la gana. ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

-No permitiré que me toque- Exclamó ella con vehemencia, aguantando algunas lagrimas. Estaba asustada. Kaito sabía que en el fondo tenía mucho miedo. ¡Mierda!. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasarle a ella?

-Conseguiré lo antes posible el dinero. No voy a dejar que te pasé nada- Le acarició el rostro con ternura. -Dejaré a mi paloma mensajera rondando por aquí. Si me necesitas envíamela simplemente y vendré enseguida

-Intentaré pasar desapercibida ante los ojos del conde. Tú serás mi marido, Kaito. Y eres el único con derecho a tocarme.- Dijo ella firmemente, aunque algo sonrojada.

Los colores se subieron a la cara del muchacho pareciendo un volcán en erupción -No digas bobadas. No se te deben de ocurrir esas cosas. Solo eres una cría de 16 años.- Replicó susurrando.

-Oye, que tú solo tienes una año más que yo. Espera, creo que viene alguien. Será mejor que vuelva a mi saco. Castigan a las que no están dormidas a su hora con 5 latigazos. Anda, vete.

El chico no estaba muy de acuerdo a eso. Le dijo que volviera a dormir, pero que el se quedaría allí un poco mas. (No fuera a ser que al visitante le hubieran encargado llevar compañía al Conde). Beso la mejilla de la chica fugazmente y le dio un ligero empujón para que se dirigiera a su saco. Esperó un poco, pero parecía ser que solo era un vigilante. Esperó que todo estuviera más calmado y abandonó la mansión con la misma quietud con la que había entrado. Cuando estuvo a salvo, llamó a su paloma y le dio ordenes estrictas de quedarse por los alrededores de la mansión.

Las cosas se complicaban. Sería mejor ponerse a robar en ese mismo momento. Tenia que darse prisa. No permitiría que nadie tocara a su querida Aoko.

ººººººº

-¿Como te encuentras hoy?- Preguntó Shinichi a la pequeña hada en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta –Ayer te fuiste muy pálida, me dejaste preocupado.

-No pasaba nada, hombre- Sonrió –Solo que estaba un poco cansada. Cuando un hada muere, todas las demás lo notamos. Es como si nos arrancara de golpe una parte de nuestras almas. Pero enseguida nos recuperamos. Debemos aceptar la muerte. Emi vivió una vida larga y murió tranquila.

Shinichi se sorprendió un poco que tales palabras salieran de la boca de alguien que solo tenía 15 años. Pero conociendo la filosofía de las hadas respecto al ciclo de la vida y conociendo a Kazuha, no debería.

Kazuha era su mejor amiga desde hacía más de once años. La conoció cuando era una enana de cuatro años con las alas demasiado grandes y vistosas para un cuerpo tan chico. Él era un niño de ocho años, extraviado, solo y sin un lugar a donde ir. Kazuha tuvo muchos problemas al entablar amistad con un humano. Las hadas por si mismas jamás estarían con humanos. Ellas eran muy reservadas. (Kazuha era la excepción que confirma la regla). Solo hablaban con ellas mismas. Eran criaturas mágicas tan herméticas a otro contacto de otra especie que le sorprendía que se reproduciesen.

Las hadas solo tenían hijas, jamás varones. Una vez cada año bisiesto dejaban que los Espíritus del Río entraran en el centro del bosque, que era su nido. Los Espíritus del Río eran, según tenía entendido Shinichi, la contraparte de las hadas. Nacían de los días de fuertes lluvias y, así como el agua hace dar frutos a los árboles, ellos dejaban embarazadas a las hadas. (El ¿cómo? ni se lo planteaba). El resto del tiempo se encargaban de cuidar los mares, ríos y lagos, incluyendo a la fauna acuática.

-Sabes. Últimamente tengo una sensación extraña.- Le dijo la chica a su amigo.

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Que sensación?.

-Pues… el viento sopla algunas veces de forma extraña. No puedo entender lo que dice. Y lo árboles parecen temerosos.

-¿Esté también?- Preguntó refiriéndose al que formaba parte de su casa.

-No. Solo son unos pocos y están cerca del nido. Gigante se encuentra casi al lado de los límites del bosque.

-¿Casi al lado?. Estuve caminado durante tres días hasta que pude dar con este árbol la primera vez que vine al bosque. Y tardo cuatro días en ir y volver del pueblo más cercano a comprar provisiones.

Ella lo miró y flotó a su alrededor, produciendo ese suave sonido de cascabeles. -Yo vuelo, tú no- Le contestó mostrando lo obvio y Shinichi la miró enfuruñado.

-Bueno. Y dime. ¿Sabes de donde procede esa sensación?

-Creo que del este. Pero viene de muy, muy lejos.- Shinichi la miró impactado. ¿Del este?. Podría ser…

-Ven, sígueme- Le pidió y la chica, un poco extrañada, le hizo caso. Bajaron a su estudió. Cogió un péndulo de cuarzo y el mapa mas grande de Zafiro que tenía y lo extendió en la primera mesa que vio que estaba libre.

En el pergamino podía verse una basta tierra, por una parte rodeado de montañas que nadie había podido cruzar y por otro rodeado por el mar más inmenso cuya otra orilla todavía esperaba ser alcanzada. Situados en sus correspondientes puntos cardinales estaban Los Cuatro Reinos. Cada territorio exactamente igual de proporcionado. Mientras que en el centro un inmenso bosque. El más grande de todos. El Bosque de las Hadas.

-Kazuha. Crees que si te ayudo podrías indicarme con el péndulo donde esta la fuente de esa sensación.

-Creo que si.- Shinichi murmuró unas palabras al cristal y se lo pasó a su amiga.

-Lo he encantado para que puedas utilizarlo. Concéntrate en esa sensación.

-De acuerdo- Contestó la hada, sin comprender porque su amigo estaba tan serio. El péndulo empezó a girara en dirección al este, hasta que se paro y se pegó a un punto concreto del mapa.

-El Océano del Fin- Murmuró Shinichi, algo pálido.

-¿Eso es algo malo?- Preguntó dudosa.

-No lo se. Espero que no.

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Hola!. Ya está aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que esto os esté gustando, creo que empieza a ponerse interesante. ¡¡Ahh, y todavía queda tanto que pasar!!. =)_

_Bueno, habréis visto la aclaración de las parejas en el summary ¿verdad? XDDDDD. Si digo la verdad, no lo aclaré antes por que queria ver cuantos caían en la trampa. Yo soy fan absoluta de las parejas Shinichi/Ran y Heiji/Kazuha XP. Si, lo se, soy mala. Pero acababan de darme las notas y como he pasado limpia tenia el humor mas suelto de lo normal XD. Además, no puse que estuvieran juntos. Solo son amigos... no hay que mal pensar XP_

_Bueno, cada vez van apareciendo más personajes. Kaito y Aoko tardaran un poco más en volver a salir. Pronto sabréis que fue lo que le paso a Aoko._

_En fin, a ahora contestar los review que me han dejado. (nn ¡me encantan, me animan un montón!)_

**CiNtUrO-cHaN:** ¡Menudo honor recibir un review de unas de las mejores escritoras de fics de Detective Conan! OO. A mi tamben me encantan las series de fantasía (junto con las de asesinato :P) Emm... lo de apareamiento sonó un poquito mal :P. (¿Querías decir emparejamiento?) Bueno, ya he aclarado lo de las parejas, pero todavía quedan muchas, muchas sorpresas. ¡Espero que te gusten y gracias por el review!

**Gafitas:** ¡Hello, niña!. Ya he subido el cap 2. Creo que es un poco más largo que el primero. (Creo que soy la única escritora de fics con editora y responsable de marketing ¬¬U). Jo, tía, que horror si los profesores leyeran mis chorradas, me daría algo XP. El Reino de las Hadas te agradece el pésame. (Hay que ver lo que has sentido por la muerte de una hada, creo que más adelante me mataras :P). Si, ya me dijiste eso de que Shin te recordaba a Grisomm. (Descartamos el dejarlo sordo, ¿verdad? XD). Jajajajaja... llamada de la naturaleza... jajajajaja. No coments. Sí, aquí Kogoro y Eri están casados. (Y Kogoro es más serio, lo siento. Tiene muchas responsabilidades). Eso, tú sigue escribiendo, que ya tengo ganas de que termines tus historias y me las dejes leer. Nos vemos, mi querida responsable de marketing =P.

**Taigrin Dido:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!. Me alegra de que te guste la historia. Si, es muy diferente. Aoyama-sama le daría lago si ve todo lo que he cambiado a sus personajes XDD. No te preocupes por las parejas, como he dicho antes, lo único que he cambiado ha sido la amistad de la infancia. (Ser amigos de la infancia no es sinónimo de terminar gustándose, y como es algo muy común en Conan quería cambiarlo :P)

**JKranIV:** ¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic nn! (es unos de los pocos de los que me siento orgullosa :P). No, no eres al única a la que le ha sorprendió el descoloque. (Me encanta despistar jeje). Bueno, todavía quedan sorpresas. ¡Hasta otra, y espero que continúes con tus fics! (Cada vez me gusta mas el de "A great detective of Osaka")

**TheVastness:** Hola, mi querida editora particular (yo me entiendo :P). Siento si te he liado (por cierto estas un poco mucho obsesionada con "La oscuridad" ¬¬U). Me alegro de que te guste. Y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar tirado ningún fic, y mucho menos el de "Hogwarts, años atrás" (pero tu siéntate, no vayas a cansarte esperando las actualizaciones nnU). ¡Y sigue tus propios consejos (O amenazas) y continua pronto con tus fics!


	3. La misión del príncipe y la princesa

_Pues solo tengo que decir que Detective Conan le pertenece a Aoyama-sama, que esto es un fic "Universo Alterno" y que todo lo que este en cursiva serán recuerdos de distintos personajes._

**Capítulo 3:**** La misión del príncipe y la princesa.**

Ran estaba impactada por lo que acababa de oír. Ella siempre se había interesado por los sucesos que sucedieron en ese pasado de guerras. Sentía una profunda admiración por el hombre que arriesgo su vida para detener el mal personificado. ¡¿Como era posible que su descendiente fuese una hereje practicante de la magia oscura?!. ¡La asesina del Rey Yusaku!.

Recordaba a ese rey. Muy vagamente, pero lo recordaba. Cuando fue de visita por primera vez al Reino del Este lo conoció. Tenía cinco años. Fue muy simpático y hasta jugó un par de horas con ella antes de que se reunieran con los demás dirigentes y sus consejeros por un asunto fronterizo sin importancia. Pocos meses después el Rey murió. Decían que lo encontraron en su cama una mañana, con la piel azulada y la mirada desencajada por el horror y el miedo. Le arrancaron el alma del cuerpo. La culpable fue descubierta por la Consejera Mayor del Rey y fue condenada a muerte. Como el Rey no se había casado ni tenía hijos, fue la Consejera la que ocupó el trono. La ahora Reina Ai.

-Bueno- Se escuchó la voz de Takagi, rompiendo el incomodo silenció –Existen rumores de que esa mujer no era la última descendiente. Que tuvo un hijo antes de ser ejecutada y que huyó al bosque de las hadas. No se sabe nada de él desde entonces. Ahora mismo, si sigue vivo, tendría que tener la misma edad que su alteza, el príncipe Heiji, diecinueve años.

-¿Y eso que?- Preguntó con desdén el mago Shiratori.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los magos aprenden todo lo que saben de sus ancestros. Si ese chaval vive es el único que es capaz de llegar a los conocimientos para derrotar a Daemonium.

-Pero como tú has dicho, solo se trata de un rumor sin fundamento. Nunca se ha demostrado- Apuntó Megure

-Pero ¿y si existe?- Preguntó Heiji muy serió.- Esto no tiene que ver con nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado. Deberíamos intentar utilizar todas las posibilidades que tengamos a la mano si es verdad que Daemonium está renaciendo.

-Yo iré a buscar a ese chico, si de verdad existe, y lo traeré aquí para que vea las imágenes que nosotros hemos contemplado y decida si puede y quiere ayudarnos- Decidió Miwako.

-Me niego en rotundo- Habló el Rey. – La entidad crece muy rápidamente. Tu eres una hechicera demasiado poderosa para perder tus servicios por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo para que busques a alguien que quizás no existe. Mandaré a alguno de mis generales para tal misión.

-Pero el Bosque de las Hadas esta lleno de riesgos. Se necesita una capacidad magistral y una mente fuerte para sortear los peligros mágicos de allí. –Contradijo la mujer.

-¡Iré yo!- Anunció Ran, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Dijo la Reina Eri, hablando por primera vez.- ¡Eres demasiado joven!. ¡Solo tienes 16 años!. ¡Y tampoco estás tan bien preparada para ir!. No eres maga.

-¡Se luchar, madre!. ¡Peleo desde que tengo memoria!. ¡He superado a todos mis maestros y algunos de los mejores guerreros del castillo!. ¡¡Se que puedo hacerlo!!.

-Yo la acompañaré- Dijo Heiji.- ¿Qué le parece, Majestad?

-Humm- El Rey Kogoro meditó el asunto. No le hacía gracia que su única y adorada hija corriera riesgos. Pero por otra parte, parecía tan decidida. Le miraba con esos ojos suplicantes…- Me parece bien. Espero que cuides de mi heredera.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió.

-¡¡Pero querido…!!- Protestó la Reina.

-Estate tranquila- Pidió su marido –Ella ya es mayor.

Ran sonrió, tan llena de gozo que creería que iba a explotar. No podía creerlo. Lo que siempre estuvo esperando. Una aventura. Poder demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Miró a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En menudo berenjenal me has metido- Murmuró en broma.

-Como si tú no lo estuvieras deseando.

ººººººº

Empezaba a amanecer, pero dos personas estaban ya despiertas en el patio del castillo. Eran Ran y Heiji. Él vestía su usual conjunto pantalones anchos y una ligera armadura que el cubría hombros y pecho. Desempuñaba su apreciada espada, recuerdo familiar desde generaciones y que le fue entregada al cumplir los dieciocho.

Ella llevaba una cota de malla que le estaba un poco grande y le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Perteneció a su abuelo y era de un material tan liviano como una pluma. Una ligera armadura que le cubría un poco el vientre, el pecho y los hombros. Unas mallas calidas para sus piernas y unas botas por las rodillas, con refuerzos metálicos hermosamente labrados para proteger sus espinillas. Sujetaba con fuerza su cayado.

Ambos estaban muy quietos. Ran fue la primera en atacar y fue directa a su estomago. Heiji la esquivo con su espada y mando un certero mandoble al cuello de la chica, que esquivo con un magistral salto usando el bastón de pértiga y aterrizando detrás de él. Intentó pegarle en la cabeza, pero el interpuso otra vez su filosa arma. Estuvieron así durante horas, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo rendidos.

-Ehy, has mejorado desde que no vengo a verte- Comentó Heiji.

-Gracias- Sonrió agradecida.

Habían decidido tener una sesión de entrenamiento antes de emprender su camino. A mediodía partirían para buscar al mago misterioso. Decidieron ir cuanto antes en el consejo. Heiji estaba un poco preocupado. Ran y él sabían defenderse muy bien, pero no tenían ni un poco de poder mágico. Los elegidos por ese don eran escasos. Cuando se descubría que un niño tenía poderes, inmediatamente los padres lo instruían. Pero cada vez había más familias que sin saber que entre sus antepasados hubo un mago, la herencia pasaba a los hijos. Eran casos excepcionales y los internaban en "pequeños" centros donde les enseñaban a controlar y utilizar sus poderes. Todo el mundo sabía que la magia si no se instruía se iba oxidando en un grado en el que quizás nunca volverían a poder utilizarlos. Además, los magos estaban muy bien vistos socialmente, por lo que si la familia era humilde que algo así les sucediera sería toda una verdadera suerte.

Si ese chico decidía usar sus poderes contra ellos se las llevarían negras. Al fin de cuentas era solo un crío cuando tuvo que huir. Quizás incluso ni siquiera sabría que su madre hubiera cometido un crimen. Él solo vería que habían quemado a su progenitora sin ninguna razón. No sería nada raro que odiara a todos los Reinos por lo que le pasó.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- Le preguntó Ran, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

-Creo que deberíamos ir directamente al bosque por la parte del Reino del Este sin bordear todo el camino. Ese lugar es enorme y nosotros no tenemos lo que se dice todo el tiempo del mundo para ir dando una vuelta.

-Me parece bien. ¿Sabes?. Me pregunto como será ese mago. Que aspecto tendr

-Pues… quizás dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos una nariz y una boca. Y, con un poco de suerte hasta con cinco dedos en cada mano.- Brome

-Pero que graciosillo eres- Le respondió sarcástica haciendo una mueca

-Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para irnos.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron otra vez al interior del castillo.

ººººººº

El lugar era oscuro y silencioso. Parecía unas catacumbas o unas mazmorras que llevaban mucho tiempo sin habitar.

La mujer de unos treinta años se encontraba en el centro de la ovalada sala. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. El cabello corto y castaño rojizo caía sobre su frente y su cara seria dejaba ver un deje de preocupación. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre una especie de esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire. En el interior de la esfera se podía ver un inmenso bosque.

En ese momento entró otra chica, de no más de veinte años, pelo castaño claro y corto y también entera vestida de negro, aunque su traje era mucho mas corto y escotado que el de la otra mujer. La capa oscura se movía al compás de sus pasos. A poca distancia la seguía un muchacho de su misma edad, de piel morena y gestó duro, ataviado también de negro desde las botas hasta la capa que le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo.

-¿Para que nos has llamado?- Preguntó la chica a la mujer de forma grosera. Su voz no podía esconder el odia que sentía hacia ella.

-Ya se acerca el momento. Es tiempo de que sirváis para algo útil. Tengo una misión para vosotros…- Anunció señalando la bola de cristal -… justo allí.

-¿El Bosque de las Hadas?- Preguntó él.

-Exacto. Debéis de partir de inmediato. He estado espiando la asamblea del Reino del Sur y me he dado cuenta de que saben más de lo que creía. Además, tenemos un contratiempo.

-¿Cuál?

-Aun queda un descendiente de esa maldita casta de magos. Parece ser que vive en el Bosque. Pero en el fondo me irá bien. Serán dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer en esa "misión"?- Preguntó la chica, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano enguantada se apartaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

La mujer sonrió malignamente.

ººººººº

-¡Esto es tan injusto!- Gritó una indignada Kazuha, mientras revoloteaba por todo el estudio de Shinichi.

-¡Quieres parar!. ¡¡Llevas así tres días!!- Gritó hastiado el mago, mientras que un fuerte dolor le atenazaba la cabeza. -¡¿Por qué no vas ha darle la tabarra a tus mayores en vez de dármela a mí?!

-¡Ya lo he hecho, pero no me dejan actuar!

-Kazuha, debes entender que no todas las hadas son como tú. Ellas odian todo contacto con los seres humanos.

-¡Sí, pero este "contacto" sería para nuestro bien!. ¡¡No puedo creer que esos estúpidos se atrevan a dañar nuestro amado bosque por su codicia y ellas no quieran intervenir!!

-¿Tanto mal han hecho?

-¡¡Han talado cinco árboles!!. ¡¡Cinco!!.

-Kazuha, solo han sido cinco árboles. Por una vez que los aldeanos cojan un poco de madera de vuestro bosque no pasará nada. Este año no han crecido muy bien el resto de árboles en los otros bosques. La necesitarán.

-Tú no entiendes, Shinichi. Estos árboles no han sido talados para solventar una necesidad. ¡Los han matado por el simple hecho de que son árboles del Bosque de las Hadas!. Existen tontas creencias de que los árboles de nuestro bosque son de una madera mágica que protege de cualquier mal. Esos hombres han querido sacar dinero de esa tontería y van a venderlos a muy alto precio. ¡¡Es una injusticia!!

-¿Y es verdad lo de la madera mágica?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó –Son árboles normales con la única característica de formar parte de la morada de los seres mágicos mas poderosos de todo el mundo.

-Vaya, creía que aquí el modesto era yo- Dijo Shinichi irónicamente.

-Es la verdad. Somos los únicos seres mágicos capaces de controlar dos elementos de la naturaleza, el viento y la tierra. Los únicos que nos alcanzan un poco en poder son los grifos, que controlan el fuego, y los Espíritus del Río, que controlan el agua.

-¿Y los magos que?- Preguntó Shinichi ligeramente ofendido.

-Los magos sois humanos con poderes excepcionales, pero no entráis en la categoría de seres mágicos.

-Pero tendrás que reconocer que los magos podemos llegar a ser más poderosos que las hadas- Sonrió con prepotencia.

-Ese no es el punto. Además, eso no quita que están matando mi amado bosque.- Cambió de tema la pequeña hada.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso de que querían vender la madera?

-Me lo dijeron los otros árboles, que escucharon sus malditas intenciones. Están tristes por la muerte de sus compañeros. Y el resto de hadas no quiere ahuyentar a los humanos para que no lo vuelvan hacer. ¡Por que volverán a hacerlo, te lo aseguro!.

-¿Y tú que crees que podáis hacer?

-Aun no lo sé. Pero te aseguro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

ººººººº

Llevaban una semana de viaje. Habían abandonado el Reino del Sur a caballo y casi habían llegado a las fronteras con el Reino del Este, pero ahora que se encontraban en los límites del Bosque deberían seguir a pie, puesto que era un lugar demasiado frondoso para ir montados en los animales.

Ran pagó treinta monedas de oro (una pequeña fortuna) a un aldeano del pueblo más cercano para que cuidara a sus corceles mientras ellos no venían, mientras que Heiji intentaba buscar información en las tabernas, como habían estado haciendo durante todo el camino.

-¿Has tenido suerte?- Preguntó Ran.

-Sí- Contestó Heiji bastante contento- Al parecer ese mago debe vivir relativamente cerca de este lugar, puesto que me han dicho que muchas veces un muchacho joven de fantásticos poderes viene a pedir provisiones a cambio de trabajo. Hasta dicen que es capaz de construir una cabaña en una sola tarde. No saben donde vive, pero se rumorea que es un ermitaño del Bosque. ¡Tiene que ser él!

-¡Oh, eso es fantástico!. ¡Pongámonos en marcha inmediatamente!.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Venga, Busquemos provisiones.

Después de conseguir todo lo necesario, partieron al Bosque. El lugar era inmenso, los árboles tan enormes que parecía que podían alcanzar el cielo y multitud de plantas y flores de todos los colores inimaginables.

-¡Este sitio es precioso!- Exclamó Ran.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba de otra forma, no se, más siniestro. Nadie de ningún Reino quiere acercarse al Bosque de las Hadas y ahora que lo veo no entiendo el porqué.

-Por las Hadas. Todos saben que las hadas no se llevan bien con los humanos. Y los humanos tienen miedo al gran poder de las hadas.

Siguieron charlando hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando ya no se podía vislumbrar el camino de sus pies. El viaje hacia el interior del Bosque duró unos días más, y cada paso que daban les costaba más trabajo. Heiji supuso que el lugar estaba encantado para quitarles las energías a aquellos que se atrevieran a adentrarse más de lo debido.

Al tercer día, a media tarde tuvieron que hacer un alto. Se encontraban como si no hubieran descansado en años, con profundas ojeras y la piel mortalmente pálida.

-Esto tiene que ser pasajero, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ran refiriéndose a su lamentable estado.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero rezo para que sea así. Vamos a comer un poco.

Ran sacó de su hatillo un gran pedazo de queso y pan y cortó varias rodajas, dándole la mitad a Heiji. Empezaron a charlar sobre rumores que habían oído acerca del Bosque de las Hadas, a cada cual mas disparatado, para pasar el rato.

ººººººº

-¿Me lo parece a mí o cada vez estas mas tiempo en mi casa que en el nido?- Preguntó Shinichi mientras le pasaba un plato de frutas a Kazuha y se sentaban a comer.

-¿Te molestó?

-No. Al menos no más que de costumbre- Mirada asesina por parte de Kazuha –Pero te puede caer una bronca de campeonato. Yo no soy santo de la devoción de tus compañeras.

-¡Me da igual!. ¡¡Estoy muy enfadada con ellas!!.

-Por lo de los árboles talados.- Supuso el chico.

-¡¡SÍ!!- Contestó con expresión furiosa. Shinichi la miró con cara de circunstancia.

Entonces una fuerte corriente de aire abrió de golpe una de las pequeñas ventanas con rudeza, formando un ligero torbellino que rodeo a la chica. Kazuha se puso mortalmente pálida y se levantó de golpe de la mesa.

-¡Hay intrusos en el Bosque!- Gritó –¡Los árboles están asustados!. ¡¡Debo ir inmediatamente!!- Salió disparada por la misma ventana.

-¡Kazuha, espérame!- Pidió Shinichi mientras agarraba su báculo mágico y salía detrás de ella, pero pronto la perdió de vista, puesto que su amiga volaba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus alas.- ¡Mierda, hacia donde se ha ido!.

Shinichi se tranquilizo e intento concentrarse para aislar los sonidos del bosque y localizar el ruido de cascabeles de Kazuha. Pronto sintió el tintineo.

-¡¡Por allí!!- Exclamó contento mientras cogía por una dirección determinada, esperando poder alcanzar pronto a su amiga.

ººººººº

Cuando reunieron un poco de fuerza para poder seguir con el viaje, Ran y Heiji siguieron su camino, pero no avanzaron demasiado, por que de la nada un fuerte golpe de viento los lanzó varios metros para atrás.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios…?!!- Gritó Heiji mientras se reponía.

-¡¡No permitiré que dañéis el Bosque!!. ¡¡Fuera de aquí, malditos intrusos!!- Escucharon una furiosa voz arriba de sus cabezas. Miraron al cielo impactados.

-Es un… un hada- Murmuró Ran, fascinada. Su amigo la entendió perfectamente. Aunque parecía una niña normal de unos quince años, tenía unas hermosas alas de miles de colores hechas de luz. Un tintineo de suaves cascabeles llenaron sus oídos. Jamás había visto nada parecido.

Kazuha frunció el ceño al notar que los humanos parecían ignorar su orden de irse. Aterrizó rápidamente y el sonido desapareció. Pateó con fuerza el suelo y un temblor sacudió la tierra donde estaban los muchachos.

-¡¡Largo!!. ¡No permitiré que ningún árbol más muera a manos de vuestra codicia!.

-Te equivocas- Habló Ran presta al darse cuenta del error que cometía la niña.- No hemos venido para dañar el bosque, créenos por favor.

Kazuha se tranquilizó. La chica no parecía mentir. Aun así se mantuvo a la defensiva.

-Entonces para que habéis venido. Los humanos no suelen venir al Bosque de las Hadas igual que las hadas no vamos al mundo de los humanos.

-Estamos buscando a alguien- Contestó Heiji.- Es un joven mago. Creemos que vive en este lugar.

Kazuha se sobresaltó. ¡Buscaban a Shinichi!. ¿Para que?. Nadie debería saber que él vivía ahí.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?- Demando con voz potente. Heiji frunció ligeramente el ceño ante tal trato.

-Soy el príncipe del Reino del Oeste y mi nombre es Heiji.

-Y yo la heredera del Reino del Sur, la princesa Ran.

¡¡Nobleza!!. ¿Cómo era posible que la nobleza buscara a Shinichi?. ¡Debía de ser algo grave!. Varios recuerdos inundaron su mente. Recuerdos de cosas que pasaron hace once años, cuando conoció a Shinichi. Cosas que él mismo le cont

_"¡Tengo que esconderme!. Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, permitidme quedarme en el bosque. ¡Si me encuentra me matara, igual que a mi madre!"_

_"Tengo que esconderme de los humanos. Ya no pertenezco a su mundo"_

_"¡¡Eres demasiado pequeña para entender mi tristeza!!. ¡Vete, déjame llorar tranquilo!. ¡¡Me lo han quitado todo!!"_

_"Eres un hada diferente. No me odias por ser humano… Gracias"_

_"No te preocupes, juro no dañar a Gigante. Él será parte de mi hogar y lo cuidaré bien. Te lo prometo. Ahora este bosque es mi única morada…"_

No podía permitir que le hicieran algo a su mejor amigo.

-¡Vuestros títulos aquí no son importantes!- Afirmó altiva, cruzándose de brazos. -¡El mago al que buscáis es un protegido de las hadas!.- Mintió, ya que el resto de su familia se desentendía de él- ¡No podréis encarcelarlo!. ¡¡Largaos, nadie quiere veros!!

-¡¡No nos iremos sin hablar con el mago!!- Gritó Heiji, encarándola mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Mira tu estado, humano. Solo un mago es capaz de romper el encantamiento que te fatiga. Mucho antes de encontrarle morirías agotado.- Le contó, intentando lograr que se desistiera.

-Hemos viajado por mucho. ¡No vamos a ceder ante las palabras de una niña!

-¡¿Qué niña?!- Gritó indignada Kazuha lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡¡Por favor!!- Suplicó Ran, también poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su cayado -¡No hemos venido a encarcelar a nadie!. ¡Necesitamos la ayuda de ese mago!. Es muy importante. ¡Te lo ruego, llévanos ante él!

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?- Se escucho una voz mientras su dueño salía de las sombras que lo envolvían- ¿Para que necesitáis mi ayuda?

ººººººº

Se encontraba en su pequeño cuarto, a oscuras, recordando ese maldito día, cuando les fue encomendada la orden. Había pasado más de una semana, pero lo recordaba con claridad… todos sus pensamientos…todos sus actos…

_¿Esa era la misión?. Algo tan… ¡atroz!. ¡¡¿Tenían que cometer semejante barbarie?!!. No podía… no podían…_

_Apoyó la espalda en la fría pared, porqué notaba que sus piernas no soportaban su propio peso. Ella había abandonado hacía ya unos minutos la alcoba, diciendo que debía comunicarse con el Rey Gin para informarle del rumbo de los planes. La máscara de fortaleza se desvaneció en cuanto su odiada presencia se fue. ¡Cielos, como la detestaba!_

_Noto el roce de una suave tela sobre su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Él la miraba preocupado y su mano enguantada le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza. Disfrutó el toque, sintiendo que las energías volvían a su cuerpo con él. Como el calor corporal traspasaba la tela haciéndola sonrojar. Se perdió mirando esos ojos generalmente inexpresivos, que en ese momento dejaban ver todo lo que sentía, solo para ella._

_Tristeza, dolor, preocupación, odio… Lo mismo que sentía ella._

_Necesitaba un poco mas de confort… de calor. Envolvió su delgado cuerpo con la capa y abrazó con infinito cuidado la ancha espalda del chico. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía mientras que notaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura. _

_Él tenía ganas de besar su cabello, que estaba tan cerca de su cara, pero se contuvo y se conformó con acariciarlo levemente, viendo como se deslizaba por sus dedos y maldiciendo el no poder sentir el tacto por los guantes que llevaba. ¡Como detestaba esos guantes!._

_Acunó el delgado cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, aunque le pareciera que no el suficiente. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ella parecía a punto de llorar, pero rápidamente la mascara de dureza le cubrió el rostro y él hizo lo mismo._

_-Será mejor ponernos en marcha cuanto antes- Murmuró._

_-Lo sé. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos con esta pesadilla.- Suspiró cansada –Espero que esas almas nos perdonen… porque yo no podría hacerlo…_

_El miró el suelo impotente…_

Se acurrucó un poco más, tomando una posición fetal en la cama. Recordarlo no había hecho que se sintiera mejor.

-Ya han terminado los preparativos. Los grifos están listos.- Escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta. No tuvo que mirar para ver quien era, pues ese tono tan amble solo lo empleaba una persona con ella.

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí no habrá vuelta atrás.- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos a condenarnos.- Ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al arcón, sacando su capa y sus largos guantes y colocándoselos con cuidado.

-No tenemos opción. Además, prefiero quemarme en el infierno contigo que vivir tranquilo sin ti.- Su voz sonó serena y casual, intentando no transmitir ningún sentimiento en ella. Eso era sinónimo de debilidad, y no podía mostrarse débil en ese momento.

Ella se acercó a él y le tomo la cara con las manos. Su mirada tan triste y a la vez tan cariñosa le paralizó.

-Estamos quemándonos en el infierno desde hace más de seis años. Pero yo también lo prefiero a estar sin ti. Es lo único bueno que me paso al venir aquí, que te conocí.-Suspiró largamente antes de separarse y ambos adoptaron una actitud mucho más seria.

-Vámonos.

ººººººº

La princesa miró al mago sorprendida. Así que ese era el descendiente del poderoso mago. Él hijo de una hechicera hereje… Era triste, muy triste el sentido que tomaban los caminos. Como la vida se volvía irónica y cruel…

Era un muchacho alto, de porte impresionante y mirada seria. Eso fue lo que más la impacto. Sus ojos eran los de un adulto que ha visto demasiadas desgracias en su vida. Y a la vez reflejaban la viveza de un niño que lucha por subsistir. Nunca había visto unos ojos así… simplemente especiales…

Ran sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos del rumbo que tomaban. No era el momento.

-¡Shinichi!- Exclamó el hada, bastante sorprendida al verlo- ¡Vete, son enviados de los Reinos!.

-Tranquila, Kazuha- Dijo sonriendo levemente. La niña voló rápidamente a su lado para darle apoyo.- Yo soy el mago que estáis buscando. Decidme que queréis de mí.

-Venimos a pedir algo que solo tú puedes darnos- Dijo Heiji, pero antes de continuar cayó de rodillas -¡¡Estúpido encantamiento del maldito lugar este!!- Gruñó.

-Heiji, tranquilo- Dijo Ran mientras se agachaba a su lado, cada vez más pálida.

Shinichi se acercó a ellos y, apuntándolos con su báculo, murmuró unas palabras en una lengua desconocida para los príncipes. Una luz roja los envolvió y ambos jóvenes volvieron a sentir como recuperaban las fuerzas. El mago había roto el encantamiento.

-Shinichi, te das cuenta de que acabas de librarlos de la única carta que teníamos para lograr que se fueran- Preguntó Kazuha, muy extrañada por los actos de su amigo.

-Tranquila- Respondió –Ellos no han venido a hacerme daño.

-¿Estás seguro?- Volvió a preguntar, muy preocupada. –Sabes que quieren matarte.

-Fíjate, Kazuha. No son magos. Si intentaran dañarme no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí. Además, tú no has notado a más intrusos en el Bosque, solo a ellos, por lo que tampoco hay ninguna emboscada preparada.

-Eso es cierto…- Susurró, analizando la situación.

Heiji y Ran decidieron mantenerse al margen de la conversación, aunque no comprendían muy bien eso de las emboscadas y los homicidios de los que hablaban. Entonces el chico se dirigió a ellos, con una voz firme, pero amable a la vez.

-Si tenéis que comunicarme algo, será mejor hablar en mi casa. Seguidme, os guiaremos hasta allí.

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Hola!. Por fin subo el cap 3 (bajo amenaza de neón XDD). Creo que algunas escenas me han quedado raras o.o?. Si hay algo que no hayan entendido, díganmelo. Y a ver si ya saben quienes son los tres nuevos personajes que han salido n-n_

_Bueno, y ahora a contestar reviews (por cierto, Gafitas, siento publicar antes de que me mandes review, pero tenía un poco más de prisa y no podía esperarte n-nUUUUUUUUUU Gomen nasai. Te prometo que en el próximo cap te contesto)_

**Rankudo**** 1988:** ¡Hola, Ran, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews!. Siente la espera, pero ya está aquí. No ha necesidad de usar el cartel (yo para que os daría ideas XDDD). Gracias por lo de original, me alegra de que te esté gustando.

**JKRanIV****:** Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Kaito y Aoko no volverán a salir hasta el cap 5 (n-nUUUUUU lo se, mucho tiempo, peor así os dejo intrigados). Espero que este nuevo cap te guste tanto como el anterior.

**TheVastness****:** Pues hija, gracias por los ánimos · - · aunque tienes una manera un tanto especial para darlos. ¬¬ Si me mandas el disco del Fari yo te mando un buitre por correo electrónico. Y es lo mismo mis fics y tus fics así que ya puedes ir actualizando ¬¬##. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Aoko****-chan:** ¿Te parece guai el fic? ¡Gracias!. Sí, Aoko y Kaito dan un poco de pena, dentro de na ya estoy otra vez con ellos, a echarles una manita XD. En el próximo cap habrá un poco de Shin/Ran, pero no esperes nada serio todavía, ten en cuenta que están conociéndose ahora. Si, he puesto a Kogoro muy serio O.o no se que he hecho, es casi sacrílego. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir!.

**Maggie****-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review!. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tus problemas caseros. Siento la tardanza n-nUU. Sobre si a Kaito y a Aoko no les pasa na…. Bueno, no puedo prometértelo, lo siento :P. U-U sí, Vodka no tiene pinta de conde, pero tenía que poner a alguien. (Alguien malo, quiero decir. Y Gin ya esta cogido para otro papel :P)


	4. La destrucción del Bosque de las Hadas

_Detective Conan no me pertenece, pero todo lo que salga en el fic y no en la serie original sí. Esto es un Universo Alternativo (UA) y ya os habréis dado cuenta de que yo no estoy muy inspirada para el disclaimer n.nUUUUUUUU_

**Capítulo 4:**** La destrucción del Bosque de las Hadas.**

Ran y Heiji se quedaron sorprendidos al observar el gigantesco árbol cuyas raíces muy sobresalidas de la tierra se habían convertido en la morada del joven mago. Por los alrededores no había más árboles, ya que el más grande les quitaba la luz del sol.

Tened cuidado con los escalones- Les advirtió Shinichi mientras pasaban. Se encontraron en una sala no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Con una ventana tallada en la pared de madera y bajo ella una mesa con restos de comida. Al otro lado había un mullido y algo viejo sofá junto a una mesa tosca que tenía un tarro de un líquido color amarillo claro. Ran había visto antes esa cosa. Era una pócima que brillaba cuando se mezclaba con agua. Cuantas más gotas de agua echaras, más horas permanecía encendida. Una lámpara casera.

Shinichi les indicó que tomaran asiento mientras él cogía una silla de la mesa. Le preguntó a la hada si quería una, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba los platos a una habitación continua. Ran notó que en la casa la única puerta que había era la de entrada, el resto solo eran marcos. Kazuha entró de nuevo y se acercó al grupo. El ruido suave de cascabeles volvió a oírse mientras la chica se sentaba en el aire. Heiji se quedó viéndola sorprendido.

¿Cómo puedes volar si tus alas han desaparecido?

Mis alas no han desaparecido- Contestó. –Simplemente es que solo pueden verse cuando me da la luz del sol.

El chico asintió sorprendido, aunque sin demostrarlo abiertamente.

Bueno. ¿Que es lo que queréis de mí?- Preguntó sin rodeos el mago. La princesa le contó todo lo hablado en el consejo sobre la amenaza que parecía abatirse sobre Zafiro. Shinichi la escuchó atento y cuando calló suspiró cansado.

Emm… Shinichi. ¿El Océano del Fin es el lugar donde provenía esa extraña sensación que me enviaba el viento?

Así es, Kazuha- Musitó.

Entonces ya sospechabas algo- Dijo Heiji.

No estaba seguro.- Murmuró poniéndose de píe y acercándose a la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

¿Pero todo esto que tiene que ver contigo?- Preguntó Kazuha a su amigo.

Él es el único que puede saber como eliminar a esa criatura- Respondió el príncipe.

Bromeas.- Replicó Kazuha incrédula.

No.

Sí, si lo hace- Contestó el mago. –Os habéis equivocado de persona.- Ran se levantó sobresaltada.

�¿Acaso no eres el descendiente del poderoso mago que derrotó a Daemonium hace ya tantos siglos!- Preguntó de forma retórica

Vaya…- Escupió mirándolos de nuevo con una sonrisa irónica.- Ahora sí soy el descendiente de un poderoso mago, pero hace once años solo era el bastardo de una hereje.

Ran calló no sabiendo que contestar, pero Heiji se enfadó.

¡No puedes negarte a ayudar por lo que le pasó a tu progenitora!. ¡Fue juzgada y condenada por un delito muy grave, pero no por eso debes guardar rencor a las personas!

Ella no fue juzgada, solo condenada- Respondió con fría ira, mirando al otro joven con fiereza.

�¿Es que no te importa ver los Cuatro Reinos destruidos!

Yo ya no pertenezco a ninguno de esos reinos.

ººººººº

Volar en grifos era una extraña experiencia. Eran unos seres inteligentes, poderosos y, ante todos, fieros y salvajes. Usarlos como trasporte debía ser lago humillante para ellos. Por suerte, el hechizo que "su majestad" les había aplicado los convertía en esclavos sin voluntad.

Esclavos… como ellos. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su cara

¿Estas bien?

Miró a su compañero, volando a su lado. Asintió ligeramente. Él ya estaba de por si bastante mal para que encima se preocupara por ella.

Estamos llegando.

Justo a sus pies se encontraba el inmenso Bosque de las Hadas. Sería una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo del que disponían. Mordió su labio cuando unas ganas de llorar invadieron su garganta.

Hagámoslo lo… lo más rápido posible. No quiero que sufran…

Por supuesto.

De sus capas sacaron dos grandes gemas rojas. Canalizadores mágicos de poder. Servían para conjurar hechizos sin que el mago se quedara sin fuerzas por ello. Golpearon los costados de los seres con los talones dos veces. Era la señal para que obedecieran. Al unísio entonaron un cántico suave, mientras que los grifos abrían sus poderosas mandíbulas…

ººººººº

La pelea había terminado. Shinichi les pidió que abandonaran su casa antes de bajar a su estudio. Kazuha suspiró y los acompañó a la entrada.

Hablaré con él- Les dijo mientras abría la puerta –Ahora mismo se encuentra enfadado. Suele ser menos cerrado, pero el tema que se abordó es doloroso.

Entendemos- Dijo Ran –Debimos haber sido menos irrespetuosos. Al fin de cuentas, hemos venido a pedirle su ayuda, pero no hemos sido nada educados. Dile que estaremos acampados cerca de aquí.

¿Os quedareis?

Sí, todo el tiempo que haga falta. Este asunto es muy serio.- Dijo Heiji- También trasmítele mis disculpas…

De acuerdo.

Cuando los dos príncipes iban a salir por la puerta, un ruido sonó muy lejano. El hada dio un aterrador grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho y apoyándose en el suelo con la otra.

Heiji reaccionó rápidamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la sujetó por los brazos, incorporándola para que se sentara en el suelo. Lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de la pequeña.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el chico, pero no recibió respuesta puesto que segundo sonido se escuchó, a la par que la chica volvía a aullar de dolor, agarrándose a las ropas del moreno para no caer.

Shinichi apareció, con el báculo en su mano y vio asustado la escena.

¿Qué le ocurre?- Preguntó arrodillándose junto a ellos. La más joven se había acurrucado en el pecho del otro, encogida en un intento de calmar su dolor. Heiji no sabía que hacer, no entendía absolutamente nada.

No sabemos- Contestó Ran alarmada –Escuchamos un ruido y ella cayó.

Shi… Shinichi- Murmuró antes de que su cuerpo volviera a convulsionarse de dolor, arqueando la espalda y apretando la ropa con más fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El gritó fue igual de fuerte que los otros.

�¿Qué tiene!- Preguntó Ran.

No… no puede ser.- Susurró - ¡Debe darle la luz del sol, tengo que ver algo!- Iba a cargarla en brazos cuando el príncipe se levantó y salió con la chica afuera rápidamente, buscando un lugar sin sombra. Los otros dos le siguieron.

Esta vez escucharon un ruido más fuerte mientras un ligero resplandor se dejo ver. Kazuha gritó retorciéndose en los brazos de Heiji. Los rayos del sol se posaron encima de ellos, pero las brillantes alas no aparecieron esta vez. En su lugar fueron remplazadas por otras opacas, sin brillo, y de una tonalidad gris. Shinichi miró con espantó la escena.

¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó mientras observo a su amiga.

Shi…nichi.- Murmuró llorando. –Las… están masacrando. �¡Ahhh!- Lloró mucho mas alto.- Por favor… sálvalas…

Kazuha, estas mal- Dijo Ran.

�¿Qué es lo que pasa!- Preguntó Heiji

Ve… rápido… no pueden… defenderse. El nido… �¡AAAHHHHHH!... el nido… el viento… te llevará al nido… �¡AAHHHH!- Consiguió pronunciar. Su piel empezaba a ponerse cada vez más pálida. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba en calambres por el dolor. Insoportable, simplemente insoportable.

Shinichi sabía que debía hacer.

Llevadla a mi casa y quedaos allí- Ordenó.

�¿Pero que sucede!

¡Haced lo que os digo!. Cuidadla mientras yo no estoy y no salgáis, es peligroso.- Empezó a notar como el viento soplaba un poco mas fuerte- ¡Ahora!

Heiji, aun cargando a Kazuha, asintió.

De acuerdo, la cuidaremos. ¿Pero que está pasando?.- Shinichi los empujo hasta su casa de nuevo y se quedo fuera de la entrada.

Están atacando el nido de las hadas. Las están matando y debo ir a ayudarlas.- El viento empezó a rodearle y sintió como era elevado. Kazuha le había pedido que lo llevara al nido, por que si no tardaría días en llegar.- ¡Cuidadla y no dejadla sola!. Las hadas sienten un dolor parecido a que te arranquen el alma cuando una de ellas muere. Es un instante solamente. Pero si varias mueren a la vez es inaguantable.

�¿No se puede hacer nada por ella!- Preguntó Heiji, notando las manos en su camisa y las convulsiones del cuerpo en sus brazos. El ruido ya se oía perfectamente, deduciéndose lo que eran. Explosiones.

Cuidarla- Respondió mientras empezaba a flotar. Su cabello se movía en todas direcciones.

¡No puedes ir tú solo!- Dijo Ran. El viento ya se estaba llevando al chico, así que ella salió de la casa, siendo alzada también.

�¡Ran!- Gritó Heiji, no pudiendo detenerla con la pequeña en brazos.

Shinichi actuó rápido. No había tiempo, así que agarró a la chica de la muñeca atrayéndola hacía él. Cada vez se movían de forma más violenta, era como estar en un tornado.

Estúpida- Le dijo enfadado, luego giró hacía Heiji- ¡Cierra la puerta, es peligroso!. Juro que la protegeré.

No hubo más tiempo, ya que fueron llevados a una velocidad increíble dentro del Bosque. Heiji parpadeo incrédulo, hasta que un nuevo gritó de dolor le hizo reaccionar y cerró la puerta, maldiciendo la idiotez de su mejor amiga. Miró la cara adolorida de la pequeña hada y apretó los labios. Tanto sufrimiento era demasiado para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Se sentó con ella en su falda, no sabiendo como calmarla y solo brindándole un poco de calor, sintiéndose inútil.

Mientras Shinichi y Ran volaban a gran velocidad, atravesando el Bosque, esquivando ramas y hojas que les golpeaban en la cara. Shinichi abrazaba a la chica, intentando que no recibiera muchos golpes mientras maldecía una y otra vez.

Maldecía por llevar un paquete al cargo, maldecía porque aunque iban muy rápidos, quizás no llegaran a tiempo. Maldecía porque su mejor amiga estaba visitando la muerte en vida y no había nada que hacer. Maldecía esas explosiones que veía a lo lejos. Y sobre todo, maldecía a quienes las estuvieran haciendo.

Entonces empezó a deslumbrar unos árboles más extraños, de ramas y troncos retorcidos y que parecían que emitía una ligera luz lilacia, dándole al lugar un aspecto encantado. Los recordaba vagamente. Se acercaban al nido. En unos minutos llegarían…

Una potente luz y el ruido de una explosión los cegó y empujo con violencia hacía a tras.

Y en un gigante árbol, una chica arqueó la espalda hasta casi rompérsela, en un espasmo de dolor, antes de desmayarse en brazos del ahora pálido chico.

Un aterrador silencio cubrió todo el bosque.

ººººººº

La última bola de energía había sido lanzada. Las llamaradas de los grifos combinadas con su magia habían conseguido destruir el nido de las hadas. Miro sus manos. Debajo de esos guantes se encontraba la sangre de inocentes. Miles y miles de inocentes… Habían arrasado con una especie ellos solos…

Debemos seguir- Escuchó la voz de él.- Tenemos que destruir todo el Bosque, ya que no sabemos en que parte se encuentra ese mago.

Sí, lo sé- Susurró, intentando mantenerse firme y dejar para más tarde que sus pensamientos la atormentaran.

Iban a volver a crear otro hechizó, esta vez en otra dirección del Bosque, cuando un rayo blanco salió de la zona destruida entre el humo y el fuego, atravesando el cuerpo del chico.

ººººººº

La sacudida de la explosión los aturdió durante un segundo, pero enseguida se pusieron de pie, corriendo al nido. Estaba a poca distancia, no importaba si el viento ya no los llevaba.

Cuando vieron el nido sintieron una especie de golpe en la boca del estomago. Como dijo Kazuha, las habían masacrado.

Miles de cadáveres se encontraban calcinados en el que antes era su hogar. Árboles chamuscados y destrozados por doquier.

Ran se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada, mientras sentía que sus piernas iban a fallar de un momento a otro haciéndola caer. Shinichi empezó a registrar el lugar, llamando a voces, intentado encontrar alguna superviviente. Todo fue inútil. Todas las hadas que estaban en el nido habían muerto. Y sabiendo como eran, seguramente todas, excepto Kazuha, se encontraban en él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Había sido todo tan rápido. ¡Maldita sea, no había llegado a tiempo!. Y todavía podía sentir la esencia de magia por el lugar, cientos de metros sobre sus cabezas.

¡Malditos, malditos y mil veces malditos!

�¡BASTARDOS!- Aulló mientras apuntaba con su báculo hacia donde sentía la presencia y disparaba un rayo blanco. No sabía si daría o no, pero la furia lo cegaba.

Ran se acerco a él y lo agarró por el brazo, intentando que bajara el bastón.

¡Cálmate!- Pidió, asustada por el estado del chico. Pero este la ignoró. Su ira era tan grande que ni siquiera escuchaba. De repente la chica vio como salían disparados hacía arriba, mientras la más pura mirada de odio se reflejaba en unos ojos azules.

ººººººº

¡NO!- Gritó la ver que era herido, y en un solo movimiento veloz saltó a la grupa del otro animal, sujetando al joven por la cintura antes de que cayera.- ¡Makoto!

Estoy… bien, Sonoko- Murmuró con dificultad –Me ha dado en el hombro.

¡Debemos ir a curarte!

Pero… no hemos terminado…

�¡Al cuerno la misión, tú eres más importante!- Gritó muy asustada. Entonces notó como una gran fuente de poder mágico venia directo a ellos. Jamás había sentido tanta fuerza, ni siquiera de ella…

El moreno también lo notó. Ni ellos dos juntos aun con los grifos se equiparaban a el que se les acercaba. Mucho menos estando herido. Así que acepto el irse. No por él, sino porque ella no lo dejaría allí, y seguramente terminaría herida o muerta.

Se alejaron a la velocidad del rayo, ambos montados en un solo grifo mientras el otro los seguía, dejando a lo lejos un rugido de rabia.

ººººººº

Cuando llegaron a las alturas pudo observar como unas figuras se alejaban raudas.

�¡GRRR, NO HUYAIS, COBARDES!- Gritó Shinichi, dispuesto a seguirles aun con la princesa casi colgada de su cintura. Solo casi por que cuando se elevó no se olvidó de sujetarla con su mano libre, la que no agarraba su báculo.

Pero entonces se fijo en una cosa. Estaban volando. A varios miles de metros del suelo…

Por un segundo olvido a los malditos malhechores, cuando sintió que su corazón se paraba al observar la distancia. Y perdió el agarre, empezando a dar trasquilones y a caer.

¡Ahh¿Qué te pasa!- Gritó Ran, la ver que el chico ahora no controlaba el hechizo de vuelo. Lo miró a la cara y lo descubrió.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a las alturas. Su ira había hecho que saliera disparado para intentar atrapar a los que atacaron el Bosque, pero cuando su razón se dio cuenta de la situación, al mirar hacia abajo, su vértigo volvió.

Shinichi no podía concentrarse en mantenerse quietos en el aire, por más que lo intentaba. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo, en lo lejos que estaba pero en que pronto se encontrarían en él. Y no de la mejor manera.

Entonces unas manos agarraron su cabeza y la enterraron en un hombro, impidiéndole ver más allá de la tela, el cuello y el pelo largo y oscuro.

No mires abajo- Dijo Ran mientras seguía abrazándole la espalda con una mano y la cabeza con la otra- No mires hasta que te sientas capaz.

Obedeció, sujetándose a la cintura de la chica, calmando su respiración y notando el viento. Poco a poco se mantuvieron estables. Pero hasta que no pasaron unos minutos quietos, Shinichi no se separó de ella para volver a mirar. Sintió un ligero nudo en el estomago, pero esa vez se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

Volvamos a mi casa- Susurró, un poco pálido- No podemos hacer nada más, y quiero ver como está Kazuha.

Claro.

Aun agarrándose firmemente, volvieron a surcar el aire, rumo a Gigante.

ººººººº

Cerró el puño con fuerza y aporreó el cómodo, elegante y ostentoso sillón en el que se encontraba sentada. Sus ojos fijos en la esfera flotante enfrente de ella. ¡Esos idiotas no habían terminado la misión!. ¡Ese estúpido mago seguía vivo!

Al poco tiempo se calmó. Al menos su plan había sido realizado casi a la perfección. Las Hadas habían sido aniquiladas lo que reduciría el nivel de magia blanca considerablemente. Ya quedaba menos para romper el sello.

Ese maldito sello. Era increíblemente poderoso. Le costaba la misma vida (y no era una aliteración) romperlo. Si seguía así no tendría suficiente energía. Esa casta de hechiceros sabían lo que hacían.

Frunció el ceño contrariada. Algo se le escapaba. Un detalle que llevaba dándole vueltas durante ya bastante. Según lo que escuchó en la Asamblea del Sur, había varios rumores sobre la existencia de ese joven mago. Muchos… ¿Entonces porqué no había escuchado ninguno?. Por favor, el hijo de una hereje exiliado en el Bosque de las Hadas era una de las historias más jugosas que existían. ¿Cómo se le había escapado a ella, que sabía lo que pasaba en cada uno de Los Cuatro Reinos?.

A no ser… ¡por supuesto, la respuesta era sencilla!. Pero tan inverosímil que no parecía cierta. Sonrió de forma irónica. Así que aun siendo devorada por las llamas tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hechizarla y que esa información no fuera captada por su cerebro. Que bonito el amor filial… el amor filial…

Su cara se mantuvo sería y un deje de tristeza pudo verse en sus ojos.

ººººººº

Aterrizaron con cuidado y se separaron lentamente. Ambos tenían una expresión de tristeza exacta. ¿Qué iban a decirle?. Aunque seguramente ya sabría la respuesta…

La puerta se abrió antes que ellos siquiera la tocaran. La cara del Heiji apareció, muy preocupado. A lo lejos el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

Los dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas, ya que era obvio lo que ocurría. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a la pequeña hada tumbada boca abajo. Seguía desmayada. Sus pestañas aun húmedas.

Shinichi tomó su lámpara casera y empezó a entonar una larga retahíla durante varios minutos, siendo observado en silencio por los príncipes. En cuanto termino, hecho un poco de agua, y una luz brillante imitando al sol alumbró la sala, dejando ver las alas de Kazuha.

Tienen muy mal aspecto- Dijo Ran observándolas tan grises y descoloridas.

¿Porqué?- Preguntó Heiji.

Las alas de las hadas son como su alma. Si el hada se encuentra mal, enferma o vieja y apunto de morir, pierden todo su brillo y sus colores. Cuando mueren, desaparecen.

Los cadáveres… los cadáveres que vimos no tenían ninguno alas- Dijo Ran, aunque su comentario iba más al aire que a otra cosa, aun horrorizada por lo que vio y dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima. Heiji puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

¿Se va a… morir?- Preguntó acongojado.

No lo sé- Respondió –Está mal, muy mal… a tenido que sufrir muchísimo.

Los dos chicos notaron la mirada de dolor del joven mago. Esa pequeña debía ser muy importante para él. Y así lo era.

Era su amiga. Su única amiga. La que lo había apoyado y ayudado en todo. Era mucho más que eso. Era la única familia que tenía… que le quedaba… Tanto tiempos juntos…

Recordaba tantas cosas de ella, cuantas veces estuvo a su lado…

_"�¿Cómo podéis negarle asilo!. ¡Está en peligro!. ¡Sois unas malvadas!"_

_"¿Eres humano?. Nunca había visto uno. ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Kazuha!. ¿Quieres jugar?"_

_"No llores… llorar es igual que no estar contento"_

_"No me importa que seas humano y que a mi familia no le gustes. ¡Si yo quiero que seas mi amigo no me importa su tonta opinión!"_

_"�¡No puedes usar Gigante para que sea tu casa, lo dañaras!. ¡Y él también es mi amigo!"_

_"Je, para ser mago eres muy torpe, mira que no saber usar los hechizos de vuelo… ¿Cómo¿Qué tienes vértigo?... Jajajajaja…"_

Heiji sacó al mago de sus recuerdos y pensamientos cuando volvió a cargar a Kazuha en sus bazos.

Creo que sería mejor si descansa en un lugar más cómodo. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

No te molestes, ya la llevo yo…

Tú debes estar muy cansado, no me es molestia.- Respondió, sujetándola como lo había hecho tiempo antes. No era nada desagradable el ligero peso que ejercía en sus brazos.

Shinichi lo guió hasta su cuarto, siendo seguidos por Ran, que llevaba la lámpara encantada. Acostaron a la pequeña, mirando con miedo como cada vez se encontraba peor.

¿De verdad no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Ran, sintiéndose muy inútil.

Bueno… puedo hacer una poción para que recupere energías, pero no creo que sirva de mucho. Todo depende de ella ahora, de lo fuerte que sea.

Ran decidió ayudar a Shinichi con la poción. Heiji también se ofreció, pero no le dejaron. Uno porque decía que alguien debía quedarse con la niña, y la otra porque negaba que el muchacho hubiera atendido alguna vez a sus clases de herbología y que no sería capaz de diferenciar una hoja de matalobos y una patata asada.

ººººººº

Tumbó al moreno en su cama y le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. Él sonrió de medio lado, bastante irónico, pero obedeció. Empezó a curarle la herida con cuidado, recitando conjuros de recuperación. Habían tardado bastante en llegar y había perdido mucha sangre. Cuando lo vendó, se separó de su lado para buscar entre sus estanterías una botella con un líquido de color rojo claro. Eso le ayudaría a reponer la sangre perdida más rápidamente.

Supongo que con esto mañana te sentirás mejor- Dijo mientras le ayudaba a beber.

Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes.

¡Claro que me preocupo!. Cuando vi que ese rayo te había dado creí que te ibas a morir.

Posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica. Definitivamente sus nervios no se encontraban en el mejor estado para que de remate lo hirieran. Parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

¿Interrumpo?- Escucharon una voz indiferente y burlona en su puerta. Allí estaba ella, mirándolos con diversión.

¿Quieres algo?- Escupió la chica. No se fiaba, era muy extraño que ella se hubiera dignado a venir a su habitación en vez de hacerlos llamar.

No habéis completado la misión- Dijo como si eso fuera una respuesta obvia.

Han herido a Makoto, necesitaba ser atendido.

Cuantas veces te he dicho, Sonoko, que no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran. Tu preocupación infundada me ha acarreado muchos más problemas de los que debería.

Ese mago no es normal- Dijo Makoto –Su poder es muchísimo más superior de lo que cree.

Lo sé. Pero no era excusa.

Si tanto quieres verlo muerto, haz tú el trabajo sucio, para variar- Se quejó Sonoko. La mujer la vio enfadada y antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de sus guantes salió disparado de su mano y, sin poder controlarla, se posó sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Ambos aullaron de dolor al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica surcar sus cuerpos al contacto de sus pieles.

No volváis a fallar, si queréis que os libre de la maldición- Susurró en un tono peligroso antes de irse.

Mal… maldita bruja bastarda- Murmuró la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama con dificultad. Makoto asintió, demasiado adolorido. Su hombro le lanzaba punzadas directo a la zona nerviosa del cerebro, aun mas resentido por la descarga.

Sonoko buscó el guante y se lo volvió a poner. Llevaba con esa maldita maldición desde hacía unos cuatro años. Desde que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y ella los utilizó en su contra.

Él se volvió a poner la camisa de manga larga e iba a levantarse cuando ella se lo impidió.

No debes moverte.

Tengo que irme a mi habitación- Contestó un poco azorado.

Duerme aquí. Así podré vigilar que te cures bien.

No creo que…- No pudo continuar, ya que la chica se tumbó encima suya, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida. Llevaban tanta ropa encima que por el contacto de sus pieles no debían de preocuparse tanto.

Quédate, bobo. No vamos a hacer nada malo. No podemos ni aunque quisiéramos…

Acerco sus labios a los del chico hasta que la distancia se redujo a escaso milímetros y sopló muy suavemente. Makoto sonrió levemente, antes de hacer lo mismo, mezclando sus alientos, respirándolos.

No podían besarse. Pero había otras formas de tocarse, de estar juntos…

Se conformaban con eso. Algún día la maldición desaparecería. Sí, algún día lograrían ganarse su libertad. Mientras tanto, tendrían que conformarse y esperar.

ººººººº

Apenas empezaba a notar donde se encontraba. Se sentía muy mareada, adolorida y cansada. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados, puesto que le parecía que si los abría todo daría vueltas a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba dormida, que aun no despertaba del todo. Y no quería hacerlo.

Estaban muertas. Todas. Lo sabía, lo había notado. Al poco de que Shinichi se fuera. Todas muertas… Solo ella. Solo quedaba ella.

Era la última hada de todo Zafiro. Se sentía tan sola. Su familia ya no estaba. Y nunca volvería a verla. ¡Ni siquiera les había llegado la hora!. ¡Las habían asesinado!.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Murmuró

Serás feliz- Escuchó un murmullo de respuesta de miles de voces juntas. –Es lo que queremos. Hazlo por nosotras.

¿Vo… vosotras?

Se feliz. No importa como, pero haz lo que te haga feliz. Ya no te veras atada a las normas de nuestra raza. Naciste diferente, Kazuha. Ya puedes volar más lejos…- Las voces se perdían en la distancia.

Kazuha abrió lo ojos de golpe. Reconoció la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada. Era el cuarto de su amigo.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió tres figuras dormidas, apoyadas en la pared. Sonrío levemente mientras una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

No estaba sola.

**_N de la A:_**_ Si a alguien le gustaban las hadas pues… �¡LO SIENTO! Era necesario para la trama n.nUUUU_

_Ya sabéis quienes son dos de las tres personas misteriosas del cap anterior. Sonoko y Makoto (¿Alguien se lo esperaba:P) ¿Y la tercera¿Alguien lo sabe? (no vale que lo diga alguien que yo se lo contara ��)_

_Si alguien no entiende algo del fic (Por que me explico como un libro cerrado) que me lo diga o.o ¡Y ahora a contestar los reviews! nOn_

**_Rank_******_ nOn �¡Gracias por el revi, Ranki! Guárdate el cartelito, mujer. Yo se que hace una ilusión bárbara el utilizarlo pero… Y no te preocupes que no fuiste la única que no ha adivinado los personajes (Pero a ti ya te lo dije por MSN :P) Espero que este cap te haya gustado más que el otro n.n_

**_Azu_******_ �¡Zu-Chan! n.n ¡Que bien que me dejes un revi!. Gracias por decir que el fic está quedando bien (No sé yo U.U) En este cap ya hay un pelín de Shin/Ran XD Y Kaito saldrá mucho, pero mucho en el siguiente cap, ya lo veras n.- ¡Hasta otra!_


	5. Empieza el viaje

**_Disclaimer_******_ Universo Alterno. Excepto los personajes, todo me pertenece._

**Capítulo 5: ****Empieza el viaje.**

El tintineo llegó suavemente a sus oídos. Se iban desperezando, notando las extremidades de su cuerpo algo agarrotadas.

.-No deberíais dormir sentados en el suelo- Comentó una alegre voz.

.-¡Kazuha!- Exclamó eufórico Shinichi, despertándose de golpe (y haciendo despertar a su vez a Ran y a Heiji)

Delante de ellos, flotando como siempre en el aire, estaba el hada sonriendo como la niña pequeña que era.

.-¿Te encuentras bien!- Le preguntó el mago mientras la inspeccionaba. Aunque no podía ver sus alas juraría que ya no serían opacas y grises. Kazuha parecía totalmente recuperada.

.-Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por cuidarme… a los tres- Añadió mirando a los príncipes. Estos solo negaron con la cabeza, contentos de que la chica estuviera fuera de peligro. Había sido una larga y angustiante noche.

.-Kazuha… yo…- Tartamudeó Shinichi apartando la mirada hacía el suelo. ¿Cómo decirle que le había fallado¿Qué no llegó a tiempo¿Qué toda su familia había sido asesinada?... Ella jamás le había pedido nada antes. Nunca. Y no pudo cumplir lo único que le suplicó… Salvarlas –Yo no… no pude… lo siento…

No pudo seguir porque su amiga lo acalló con un sorpresivo abrazo. Tembló ante el contacto… Sabía lo que significaba y no se lo merecía…

.-Gracias- Murmuró la chica ahogando un sollozo. –Sé que lo intentas y que te pusiste en peligro por mis hermanas… Muchas gracias.

.-Tonta, no me des las gracias- Dijo temblándole la voz mientras correspondía levemente al abrazo –Llegué demasiado tarde… Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento…

Ran y Heiji decidieron abandonar la habitación. Los dos jóvenes estaban muy afectados y necesitaban un poco de calma. Heiji se sentó en el sofá del salón y Ran lo imitó.

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó el moreno un poco al aire.

.-Las cosas han tomado un rumbo incierto.

.-¿Piensas que el ataque al nido de las hadas tiene algo que ver con Daemonium?- Cuestionó.

.-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que cuando Daemonium resurgió por primera vez era en una época donde debido a la muerte de muchos seres mágicos el nivel de magia blanca descendió impresionantemente y eso ayudó a crear al monstruo?. Las Hadas son las criaturas mágicas más poderosas de nuestro mundo y han sido exterminadas. Ahora la balanza está inclinada hacía la magia negra y eso debilitará muchísimo el sello que mantiene encerrado a Daemonium. No puede ser solo una coincidencia.

.-Los que quieren devolver a la vida a Daemonium han sido los que han destruido el nido de las hadas… ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

.-Es una hipótesis…

.-Es la verdad- Dijo Shinichi haciendo acto de presencia en el salón con Kazuha detrás de él. -Estoy seguro de ello. Nadie tendría ningún otro motivo para atacar el Bosque de las Hadas. Habrá que actuar deprisa.

.-¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudaras!- Preguntó muy contenta Ran poniéndose de pie de un salto.

.-Sí –Contestó secamente –Antes este asunto no me atañaba… pero ahora es algo personal.

Ran quedo algo decepcionada por la respuesta. Ese chico parecía no importarle nada que no estuviera relacionado con él mismo. Aunque debía de conformarse con eso, que ya era mucho.

.-Sabes como derrotar a Daemonium y a sus seguidores¿verdad?- Preguntó esperanzado Heiji.

.-No.

Las mandíbulas de los príncipes casi llegan al suelo al oír semejante contestación. Tardaron más de cinco segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron fue con un grito al uniseo.

.-¿CÓMO QUE NO!

.-Pues que no lo sé. No arméis tanto escándalo- Refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado molesto. Kazuha se carcajeó. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Shinichi mostrar su ignorancia en algún tema, por poco que fuera.

.-Pe... Pero... Pero tú...- Tartamudeó Heiji a punto de hacer un puchero.

.-Lo que él quiere decir es que los magos pasan sus conocimientos de generación en generación. ¡Deberías de tener al menos la información del hechizó con el que tu antepasado derrotó a Daemonium!.

.-Eso ya lo sé. Si yo hubiera tenido una infancia normal mi madre hubiera terminado mi educación mágica y posiblemente me hubiera enseñado los textos prohibidos de mi familia. Pero mi madre se murió dejando a medias mi instrucción y yo tuve que aprender magia por mi cuenta, sin basarme en el conocimiento de mis antepasados.- Explicó con una gran amargura en sus palabras impregnadas de sarcasmo y... ¿reproche?

.-Pero Shinichi... ¿y todos esos libros que tienes en tu estudio?- Preguntó Kazuha.

.-Son libros que he ido comprando y consiguiendo a lo largo de los años, pero no son libros de mi familia.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ran y Heiji no querían comentar nada por miedo a que el mago se enfadara de nuevo. Él estaba seguro de que su madre era inocente y una simple insinuación que dijera lo contrarío podría provocar que se negara a ayudarles (Aunque al parecer todo el trabajo de ir a buscarlo había sido inútil). Por el momento dejarían aparte ese tema y se dedicarían al tema que les importaba.

.-¿Y entonces como vas a ayudarnos?- Preguntó Ran al final, muy bajito.

.-Que no sepa ahora como derrotar a Daemonium si llega a renacer no quiere decir que no pueda averiguarlo en un futuro.

.-¡Pero has dicho...!

.-Sé lo que he dicho. Que no tengo los textos de mi familia, pero sé donde buscarlos.

.-¿Dónde!- Preguntó expectante Heiji.

.-Donde se quedaron cuando huí al Bosque de las Hadas. En el Reino del Este.

ººººººº

Se limpió la sangre que se deslizaba por la comisura de su sonriente boca. ¡Estúpidos ladrones de pacotilla! Creían que podían con él ¡Con él!. Era el mejor ladrón de los Cuatro Reinos. Ni las bandas ni las cofradías de ladrones le asustaban. Esos memos habían ido a por lana y volvieron trasquilados. Eliminarlo porque se metía en su territorio... ¡JA¡Y al final se había librado de ellos y de pasó les había robado sus bolsas con dinero!.

Empezó a contar el dinero automáticamente. Los golpes no le dolían demasiado y prácticamente los ignoraba. Sus manos pasaban moneda a moneda y su boca pronunciaba números consecutivos pero su mente no estaba en la labor que su cuerpo hacía. Su mente viajaba por sus recuerdos, sumergiéndole en ellos.

Se quedo huérfano antes de aprender a andar. No sabia quienes habían sido sus padres ni los recordaba. Solo sabía su propio nombre por un colgante que siempre llevó consigo hasta los trece años, cuando debió de empeñarlo porque Aoko se puso enferma y necesitaba medicinas con urgencia.

Aoko... A ella la conoció cuando tenía unos seis años. Huérfana también, trabajaba en una mina porque era muy pequeña y llegaba a galerías que los mayores no podían. La tenían explotada por míseros trozos de pan duro y un techo con goteras en invierno. Cuando la conoció fue como conocer a una luciérnaga; inquieta y luminosa... Y entonces comprendió que no podía dejarla nunca y se escaparon del lugar a la capital del Reino.

Allí la vida era dura, pero mucho más sana que trabajar bajo tierra. Como no tenía como subsistir comenzó a robar. ¡Y vaya que era bueno!. Muchas bandas quisieron tenerlo como miembro, pero se negó. Eso implicaba tener que dejar a Aoko (porque las mujeres no eran aceptadas en las hermandades de ladrones). ¿Y que sería de él sin Aoko? Vivía por y para ella. El único motivo que encontró de seguir adelante en un mundo tan difícil fue cuidarla.

Pero falló. No la cuido. Aoko no robaba como él, se dedicaba a hacer algún que otro trabajito en tiendas, casas o puestos. Una mañana fue a una tienda a trabajar pero cuando volvió para buscarla e irse a su casa (Si a la pequeña habitación en un edificio casi en ruinas puede denominarse casa) no estaba. A golpes le sacó al rata de jefe que tenía su amiga que unos guardias del Conde Vodka habían pasado buscando chicas para criadas de su mansión y el vendió a su empleada por la excelente cantidad de 500 monedas de oro. ¡Ese cerdo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a **su** Aoko! Seguramente se gasto todo el dinero en medicinas y cuidados médicos por la paliza que le dio.

Aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el jefe de los criados de la mansión. Según él, el trato estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

.-Olvídate, chico. – Le dijo con una sardónica sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando él lo aprisionó ente la pared y su cuchillo en la garganta. Lo miró con odio y susurró muy despacio, para que lo entendiera bien:

.-Nunca.

.-Bueno...- Argumentó -... siempre puedes volver a comprarla. Aunque una criada del Conde es muy cara.

.-¿Cuánto?

.-Mil monedas de oro. Tráeme mil monedas y te daré a la chica al instante.

.-¿Lo juras?- Preguntó en un siseo.

.-Por supuesto- Sonrió falsamente llevándose una mano al pecho y levantando la otra. Sabía que mentía, así que mejor asegurarse.

El tipo chilló y lloró cuando el puñal que había estado en su garganta clavó su mano extendida en la pared.

.-Miénteme...- Le dijo retorciendo un poco el puñal en cada palabra –No cumplas tu trato y no habrá Conde, Rey, Ley o Dios que te salve de mí.

Desde entonces llevaba robando como un desesperado. Iba a verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien algunas noches y le dio indicaciones y consejos de cómo comportarse para que el viejo Conde no se encaprichara de ella y al final no pudiera liberarla. Pero aun así el tipejo se había fijado en ella (Claro, como no si su Aoko era muy guapa).

Paró sus pensamientos cuando la última moneda pasó por su mano. Novecientas noventa y nueve. Solo una, necesitaba una moneda. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y dentro de poco no habría nadie a quien robarle por las calles.

Entonces vio algo que lo dejó helado. Su paloma blanca se dirigía hacía él y eso solo significaba una cosa; Aoko necesitaba ayuda. ¡Mierda¡Solo necesitaba una moneda, solo una!. Si iba ahora sin esa moneda no podría hacer nada...

Cerca de él pasó un hombre y pudo notar como su bolsa estaba bastante llena. Parecía una persona humilde al que acababan de dar su sueldo. Se maldijo interiormente mientras sacaba su puñal y en menos de un segundo lo tenía arrinconado.

.-Por... por favor, suélteme.- Suplicó el hombre y aunque a Kaito le dio pena no quito su expresión fría.

.-Déme el dinero y no le haré daño.

.-Por favor, eso no. Tengo una familia numerosa y vivimos dignamente gracias mi sueldo. Si un mes falta sería...

.-¡Deme la bolsa!- Exigió. El hombre, temblando, se la dio. Al fin y al cabo era mejor a que su mujer se quedara viuda y sus hijos huérfanos de padre. Cerro los ojos esperando a que el chico se fuera, pero escucho sonido de monedas. Luego notó como dejaba la bolsa llena en sus manos y miró a Kaito asombrado.

.-Lo siento mucho, generalmente solo robo a aquellos que les sobra el dinero. Pero esto es un asunto de vida o muerte. Quédese su sueldo, yo solo necesito una moneda de oro.

Después de explicárselo salió corriendo a una velocidad endiablada. El hombre, aun impactado por lo que había sucedido solo pudo murmurar:

.-Que ladrón más extraño.

"Que esté bien"- Pensaba Kaito mientras se dirigía a la mansión –"Por favor, que esté bien"

Mientras, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

ººººººº

Kazuha había volado muy alto, tan alto que podía ver todo el inmenso bosque desde su posición. Justo en el centro una humareda se iba apagando poco a poco. Era el nido, su antiguo hogar. Ahora no quedaba nada, estaba carbonizado, como su familia. Aun dolía la perdida, pero sabía que tenía que salir adelante.

Shinichi y los dos príncipes habían decidido salir por la mañana al Reino del Este para buscar los textos prohibidos donde se encontrara la forma de derrotar la amenaza que parecía que cada vez crecía más y más. Partirían a primera hora de la mañana. Shinichi le había preguntado si quería acompañarlos o quedarse en el Bosque y ella le dijo que los ayudaría. Primero porque debían detener a aquellos que habían asesinado a todas sus hermanas. Y segundo, porque en el Bosque ya no le quedaba nada. Ahora solo tenía a su amigo. Eran familia.

Pero no podía irse así sin más. Aun quedaba una última cosa que hacer por sus hermanas y por su amado Bosque. El sol se estaba ocultando y los anaranjados rayos le daban a sus alas unos colores cálidos. El sonido de cascabeles que se producía cuando las movía para volar empezó a tomar un ritmo que ella marcaba. Estiró los brazos formando una cruz y levantó su cabeza mirando al cielo. Comenzó a cantar muy suavemente, mientras que el viento soplaba de forma leve, moviendo sus cabellos. Kazuha empezó a mover los brazos o las manos, provocando que las corrientes de aire cambiaran de dirección. Las cenizas del trozo de Bosque quemado empezaron a elevarse mientras que Kazuha cada vez cantaba más fuerte. El viento iba y venía cada vez más rápido, formando remolinos, hasta que de golpe y con la última nota la pequeña hada dejó de cantar, se paró y las cenizas se dejaron caer por todo el inmenso Bosque.

.-Vosotras que nacisteis de la tierra y el agua, como las plantas y la fauna, volved a ellas. Sed de nuevo parte de vuestro amado hogar. Descansad en paz y para siempre. Enterraos en las raíces y nutrios de la luz del sol. Adiós...

.-¿Qué está haciendo Kazuha?- Preguntó Ran en el suelo viendo el lejano punto luminoso que era el hada.

.-El rito funerario de las hadas.- Contestó Shinichi sin mirar, mientras que terminaba de preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Ran lo imitó, pero Heiji se quedo observando el cielo sin decir ni una palabra hasta que la niña volvió a descender. Antes de que llegara frente al gigantesco árbol él ya se había metido dentro de la casa del mago.

ººººººº

No entendía como había pasado. Ella estaba preparando la comida junto con otras cuando el jefe de los criados apareció y le dijo que después de la cena debía ir a los aposentos del Conde Vodka. Aoko se puso pálida e intento negarse, pero el tipo la miró con sádica satisfacción y le respondió que si no hacía lo que se le ordenaba la ahorcarían.

Sin otra salida envió a la paloma de Kaito en busca de su dueño y rezó y suplicó para que lo encontrara a tiempo. Los minutos pasaban inexorablemente y cuando la cena pasó ella intento escabullirse para limpiar los platos, pero en menos de una hora unos guardas fueron a llevarla a la habitación del hombre. Prácticamente la arrastraron todo el camino, puesto que ella pataleó, intento escapar (ignorando los perros del jardín) pero nada pudo hacer.

.-Quédate aquí hasta que el Conde vuelva de tomar su baño. ¡Y pórtate bien!- Le ordenaron, para luego encerarla con llave.

Aoko intentó abrir la puerta, derribarla o forzarla. Pensó en escapar por la ventana, pero estaba en la parte más alta de la casa y podía ver a los perros justo en ese lado de los jardines. Observó como la noche acababa de llegar y que la oscuridad no le permitía ver si alguna figura se acercaba.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al robusto y malvado hombre. Aoko tembló; hasta se le hizo factible por un instante el tirarse por la ventana para escapar. El Conde sonrió perversamente al ver como retrocedía hacía la pared. Sin decir ni una palabra la agarró por el brazo y la lanzó sobre la cama para luego colocarse sobre ella. La muchacha ahogo un gritó e intento quitárselo de encima. El Conde solo sonreía ante los esfuerzos inútiles pero cuando intento quitarle el corpiño marrón que ceñía la blusa blanca a su torso Aoko lanzó un rugido y le arañó la cara. La abofeteó con el dorso de la mano y uno de sus anillos le rasguño la pálida mejilla.

.-Estate quieta o te ira peor- Advirtió.

.-¡No me importa!- Gritó mientras se retorcía y le pegaba con los puños -¡Prefiero la muerte!

.-Pues eso será lo que tendrás... después de que acabe contigo- Murmuró con retorcida alegría y mordió el cuello de Aoko con fuerza, haciendo que chillara.

Mientras, Kaito ya había llegado a la mansión, haciendo llamar al jefe de los criados y se estaba peleando con él en las cocinas.

.-¡Tengo el dinero!- Gritó arrojándoselo -¡Dame a Aoko ahora!

.-Lo siento mucho- Dijo mostrando en su cara que no era cierto mientras contaba las monedas de la bolsa –Pero el Conde me ordenó que la llevara a su habitación. Tendrás que esperar a que acabe con ella.

.-¡Escúchame, rata!- Gritó furioso mientras lo agarraba por la solapa de la camisa con una mano y apretó su cuchillo en su cuello, de nuevo -¡Tráela ahora si no quieres que te mate!

.-No puedo hacer nada- Gimoteó el hombre –Ya está con el Conde.

Algunos criados que observaban la escena asustados llamaron a los guardas. Kaito, al ver a los tipos armados acercarse decidió actuar pronto.

.-¿Donde está la habitación del Conde¡¡Habla si no quieres que te corte un dedo!

.-E-Esta subiendo las escaleras, todo recto… Pero seguramente, ya no puedas ayudar a tu amiga- Sonrió al ver como los guardas estaban tan cercas que atraparían al que se había atrevido a amenazarlo. Ya hasta podía oler su cadáver colgado en la plaza.

.-No digas eso- Susurró temblando de la ira, su mente se nublo y sus ojos centellearon -¡CÁLLATE!

Una onda expansiva que surgió del grito del joven ladrón derribó a todos los hombres que estaban en la cocina, tirando trastos y hasta abriendo puertas. Si no se encontrara tan cegado por la preocupación y la furia se hubiera sorprendido, pero solo echó a correr buscando las escaleras. Las subió en un suspiro sin ni siquiera notar a su paloma siguiéndolo, ya que el animal no había recibido más ordenes y no sabía que hacer.

Cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad. Unos guardas le dieron encuentro para detenerlo.

.-¡APARTAOS!- Gritó y los tipos salieron despedidos chocando contra las paredes. Por fin llegó a unas grandes puertas de caoba que no tenían que ser otras que las que daban a la habitación que buscaba.-¡ÁBRETE!

Las puertas prácticamente se desencajaron de sus goznes. Vio con horror a ese maldito bastardo encima de su Aoko.

.-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

El Conde Vodka salió volando con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

.-Ka-Kaito- Susurró la chica mientras él se le acercaba para luego ponerse a llorar y echarse a sus brazos- ¡Kaito!

.-Tranquila, tranquila- Susurró acariciándole el pelo. Luego pasó una mano por su cintura y otra por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó- Nos vamos a casa.

.-¡Malditos¡¿Qué le habéis hecho al Conde!- Gritó uno de los guardas que acababan de llegar. Eran más de quince, todos armados y amenazantes. Pero eso a Kaito no le importó, solo notaba las lágrimas de Aoko deslizándose por su cuello, donde la chica tenía enterrada la cabeza. La ira aun lo dominaba y no notaba lo peligroso de la situación.

.-Fuera- Ordenó frunciendo aun más el ceño- ¡Fuera todos de aquí¡¡NO OS INTERPONGAIS!

Todos los guardias fueron barridos como los anteriores, por la fuerte onda expansiva. Llegó a cubrir toda la mansión y sus jardines. Todos quedaron inconscientes. Kaito salió corriendo por encima de los cuerpos con Aoko en brazos. Corrió por las calles y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al diminuto cuarto que era su hogar. Solo hasta que se sintió a salvo en ese lugar logró tranquilizarse y disipar su enfado.

Dejó a la chica sobre el maltrecho colchón tendido en el suelo, pero ella aun no lo soltaba.

.-Shhh, ya pasó- La dijo soltándose del agarre levemente. Ahora podía observar su rostro y se le encogió el corazón por ello. Tenía varios golpes y un labio sangrante que seguramente mañana tendrían un peor aspecto amoratado. El corpiño estaba roto y la blusa rasgada por una de las mangas. Y en su cuello había señales de dientes.

.-Aoko… ¿te llegó a forzar?- Le preguntó con congoja pero ella negó con la cabeza.

.-Llegaste a tiempo- Contestó sonriendo por primera vez en esa noche.

.-¿Seguro?- Volvió a cuestionar el aprehensivo ladrón.

.-¡Que sí!

.-Me aseguraré- Dijo tajante metiendo las manos por debajo de la acampanada falda de la chica.

¡PLAFF!

.-¡Kaito, idiota, las manos guardadas!- Chilló mirándolo con furia mientras se tapaba todo lo que podía con la falda.

.-Sip, definitivamente está es la Aoko que conozco- Susurró mientras se sobaba la roja mejilla. Nadie podía saber cuan feliz estaba por haber llegado a tiempo. Miró a su paloma que esperaba instrucciones posada sobre el marco de la puerta y le ordenó hacer guardia por si venía alguien.

.-Kaito… ¿Qué pasó en la mansión?- Preguntó la chica después de un periodo de silencio.

.-No lo sé… Sentí una gran explosión de poder dentro de mí pero todo fue muy confuso- Contestó expresando sus pensamientos –Pero eso no importa. Debemos huir esta misma noche.

.-¿Huir?

.-El Conde Vodka estará furioso y es primo del Rey Gin. Seguro que antes del amanecer tendremos a toda la guardia real buscándonos.

.-¿Y a donde iremos?

.-Muy lejos del Reino del Norte.

.-Pero… Siempre hemos vivido en el Reino del Norte.- Dijo ella -¿A que lugar podemos ir?

.-Estoy seguro que cualquier otro Reino es mejor que esté que está bajo las órdenes de un villano como Gin y su corte de nobles. Cámbiate y coge las cosas más necesarias para el viaje, tenemos poco tiempo.

.-Entendido- Murmuró para preparar una pequeña bolsa con cosas de los dos.

Antes de una hora dos figuras abandonaron a toda prisa la capital del Reino del Norte, seguidas por una paloma blanca en la distancia.

ººººººº

Sonreía abiertamente, pero su sonrisa provocaría temor en cualquier persona, por muy valiente que fuera. En el oscuro y húmedo cuarto, lleno de tubos, alfeñiques, destiladores y pócimas burbujeantes en recipientes de cristal, unos grandes trozos de cuarzo, alguno de dos metros y otros de solo medio, descansaban en el aire sujetos por cadenas de plata al techo.

Dentro del cuarzo pequeñas y grandes sombras se movían y retorcían, deseosas de salir, arañando su jaula de cristal.

.-Ya estáis casi listos- Murmuró la mujer, descansando su mejilla contra el frío mineral blanco. Su mano se deslizaba por donde las sombras se movían –Dentro de poco podréis salir y el mundo temblará. Preciosos hijos del demonio…

Una fina carcajada salió de su garganta. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. El día tan esperado pronto llegaría y conseguiría lo que buscaba desde hacía tanto tiempo… Venganza.

ººººººº

.-Ya es hora de marchar- Dijo Shinichi tomando su bolsa de viaje. Acababa de amanecer y partirían inmediatamente.

.-¿Iremos a recoger nuestros caballos?- Preguntó Ran.

.-Preferiría llegar a la ciudad sin llamar la atención- Dijo el mago.

Se pusieron en marcha tranquilamente. Simplemente el salir del enorme Bosque les tomaría unos días. Llegar al Reino del Este no sería cosa rápida. Los principies seguían al hada y al mago puesto que ellos conocían mejor el camino. Además, si se perdían tenían la suerte de que Kazuha podía volar muy alto e indicarles la ruta correcta.

Para Shinichi no era fácil volver y desandar lo que años antes había andado. Dejar a Gigante y el Bosque de las Hadas, que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo era duro. Ahí siempre se sintió seguro pero ya no era un niño, ahora era un poderoso hechicero. Debía confiar en sus poderes.

.-¿Triste por dejar el hogar?- Preguntó su pequeña amiga revoloteando a su lado.

.-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

.-Esto ha cambiado mucho- Murmuró ella –Además, no es un adiós para siempre¿verdad?

.-No lo sé, Kazuha- Respondió apesadumbrado negando ligeramente con la cabeza –Esto puede ser más complicado de lo que crees.

.-Bueno, pues aunque sea un adiós para siempre no hay que estar tristes. Un ciclo se cierra para abrir otro.

.-Te envidio, Kazuha- Ella lo miró extrañada –Has perdido a toda tu familia, pero has sabido salir adelante. Yo en cambio, me encerré en mi mismo y me aparté del mundo.

.-No estés triste- Suplicó abrazándolo levemente con sus delgados brazos.

-.De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Sonrió y ella lo soltó –Siento haberte preocupado.

.-Lo que me preocupa de verdad es tu seguridad. Cuando llegaste aquí hace ocho años decías que "ella" quería matarte.

.-Fue lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir- Contestó.

-¿Y sabes quien es ella?

.-Tengo mis sospechas, sí.

.-No deberías de decírselo a los príncipes- Comentó mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde Ran y Heiji conversaban tranquilamente.

.-No me creerían, Kazuha. Ellos solo conocen la versión "oficial" y, claro, yo era un pobre niño traumatizado por lo sucedido que da su versión subjetiva del asunto… Déjalos así, ya llegará el momento si hay que decirles algo.

.-De acuerdo… Por cierto, ahora que caigo. Por que no haces magia y vamos volando al Reino del Este.

.-Porque no- Contestó rotundo.

.-No me digas que aun tienes vértigo- Se burló.

.-¡Pues sí!

.-Venga, hombre. Sé que volaste el otro día.

.-Pero eso fue un impulso. Menos mal que la princesa logró tranquilizarme porque si no hubiéramos visto el suelo muy de cerca… ¿Y esa risita porque!- Gritó cuando vio la cara burlona de su amiga.

.-Nada, nada- Susurró mirando a la princesa. -"Esta chica…"- Pensó aun con su sonrisa en la cara -"…creó que es bastante especial."

Mientras Heiji y Ran observaron a los dos guías de la marcha.

.-Se llevan bien- Comentó Ran refiriéndose a los dos chicos.

.-Hum… Eso parece- Contestó lacónico Heiji

.-Es extraño que un hada se hiciera amiga de un humano.

.-Esa pequeñaja está totalmente fuera de la lógica normal.

.-Seguramente- Rió Ran.

El viaje acababa de empezar y los chicos no tenían ni idea de todo lo que les iba a suceder. Se adentraban a lo desconocido… y al peligro.

**_N de la A:_**_ Es un capítulo de relleno y no tocaba subirlo, pero lo he hecho por una razón. No estoy de ánimo para escribir en una buena temporada, así que cuelgo todo lo que ya tenía listo a modo de disculpa y para que no se queden esperando aun más. _

_Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y me encantaría contestarlos, pero al parecer hay una nueva norma de esta pagina que no lo permite y no me apetece exponerme a que me borren el fic, como ya pasó con otro._


End file.
